A New Selection
by Amara97
Summary: What happens when Prince Vikram Singh Rathore decides to hold a Selection with girls from all around the world? Will Piyali find true love? Where is Sanjana? Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Introduction**

**It had been two days since we got that letter and my Didi had already made up her mind that all of our problems were gone forever. I never thought that I can ever refuse her for any thing she wanted from me but this thing was different and I wouldn't even go for it in a million years. I was stubborn but she was no less. She had already decided that she would send me off to The Royal Palace in Angeles no matter what.**

**My family was already sitting on the dinning table when I entered the room.**

**'****_Will it kill you, Piyali?; _****My Didi asked glaring at me.**

**_'Please just say yes, please.'_**

**_'Didi, I filled in the form only for you and never thought I would get selected out of all the ladies in our Coastalina, but now that I am one of the 28 ladies I can't afford to take this risk at all!'_**

**My Jiju cleared his throat****_ 'Piyali, don't worry about it at all. It's your decision and we-_**

**_'Are you out of your mind, Viren?' _****my Didi shouted.**

**_'Relax, Suman. This is not your or mine decision, this is Piyali's.'_**

**_'What do you think I don't care about Piyali's future, you think I am doing something wrong ?'_**

**This has been going on and on for the past 2 days ,and I was getting sick of this. But deep down I felt guilty as well, the most compassionate couple were fighting with each other just**

**for my sake, for my future and here I couldn't make up my mind.**

**_'Didi please knock it off!'_****I finally shouted when I couldn't take it anymore.**

**I got up immediately and ran to my room, ignoring the words my Didi and jiju were saying to stop me.**

**I sat on bed and took that letter out again to read it one more time, hoping the words would have changed**

To Piyali Malhotra,

Thank you for filling in the form,

The recent census just confirmed that you are selected and are one of the 28 ladies who have an upcoming opportunity to honor the great nation of Indianna.

Our beloved Crown Prince Vikram Singh Rathore is coming of age this month and he hopes to move forward and with a partner, to marry a true daughter of Indianna.

one woman was selected randomly from each province, and gladly you are the one chosen from the province Coastalina. All the participants will be held at the lovely Royal palace in Angeles and a few will be eliminated by our prince as the time passes the last one left would be the one to marry our prince. It will completely be his choice. We will love to have yo-

**I couldn't take it anymore and crushed the paper without reading the last line and threw it harshly in the bin.**

**Why would I go to their house? Why would I marry a person I never met or even saw? **

**Yes, I have seen his Mom and Dad the great King and Queen on television a few times **

**and I didn't like any of them, they didn't care about our nation or the poor people who were starving.**

**I sighed loudly I knew there was no way my Didi would care to even listen to me, she is surely going to win sooner or later. I have to prepare myself for this. I just can't go away from my family, my friends and most importantly my home.**

**After a few hours of sitting on the bed staring at the wall I finally decided that I will go to that freaking Royal palace and will be first one to get eliminated, I will do all the crazy things to make the Prince dislike me. After that I hope my Didi gets satisfied with my rejection.**

**There was no way he is going to choose me,I was sure the other 27 women must be much prettier and richer than me.**

**I had average looks. Dark brown hair, jet black eyes, pink rosy lips and my figure was curvy but definitely not something attractive. I was now looking at myself**

**in the mirror. I saw myself one last time in the mirror and then left to pack my bags.**

**I chuckled there is no way he will like me. But I still had this question roaming somewhere in my brain**

**_'What if he falls for me?'_**


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning

**Here I was standing at the check point, waving my Didi and Jiju goodbye. I gulped as I looked at my crying Didi. I couldn't make out if she was crying because I was leaving or were they tears of joy that i was finally leaving for her so called gift. I sighed loudly when I heard a voice behind me 'Move, its your turn now.'**

**I immediately moved forward and handed in my pass board and ticket then I looked behind at the giggling girl. She looked 2 -3 year younger than me. She was laughing at my day dreaming. She then looked at me and gave me the most sweetest smile anyone could ever give to anyone, I immediately without thinking did the same.**

**'So, your name is Cassandra.' I smiled at her."You can call me Cassie"**

**We were now sitting in our private jet waiting for the other 2 girls before the plan takes off, sent by the royals to pick up the girls who were coming from Waverly. I had traveled all the from Coastalina to Waverly airport with My Didi and Jiju to get here because unfortunately, they were not sending any plane to Coastalina.**

**'You are day dreaming,again?' She said laughing.**

**'Oh,I am sorr-'**

**'Worried?' She questioned.**

**'Hmmm,I just don't want to leave my family and go live in the Royal Palace for how long,god only knows.'**

**'Trust me,I totally get it .' Cassie gave me a sweet but sad smile.**

**This is not going to be as bad as I thought, Cassie and I had known each other for only about an hour and we were already getting along perfect.**

**'So from which province did you come from?' I heard her ask.**

**'Coastalina,you?'**

**'Italy.'**

**I looked at her amused.**

**'That's surprising.' I said.**

**'Haha,really?' **

**' So an Italian, huh? How are your few moments in India?'**

**'It is been fine. Just so excited.'**

**One more girl entered the plane and sat right next to then immediately took out her phone and started texting someone on Whatsapp. Cassie and I looked at each other were expecting a Hi at least. Then after what seemed like 10 minutes one more girl entered she looked completely expression changed when she looked at us and she gave us a huge smile.**

**'Hello,lovely ladies!' **

**'Hey' Cassandra and I said at the same time.**

**We all sat together talked,laughed,played,gossiped together for a long time,till the plane landed in girl who came on last was Amita and she was extremely gorgeous,with chocolate brown hair,brown eyes,pink lips and a very attractive was very talkative,friendly and hugely self-centered.**

**I was surprised that i had already made two great friends in just 4-5 was going to be really hard on me.**

**All four of us were standing outside the Delhi airport waiting for a car to pick us all were again having fun except the girl with a phone named Simara, we were**

**really busy laughing at the poor people passing when a huge black car arrived to pick us immediately closed her phone and rolled her eyes 'Finally|'**

**Cassandra,Amita and I looked at each other amused.**

**From what I found out from Amita was that Simara was extremely rich and also a super model,her whole life she had planned out. Marrying the prince it was a dream coming true.**

**We all entered the Palace with out eyes and mouths was huge and beautiful,there were huge baby sized vase every where. A lady named Shweta greeted and made us feel welcome.'Hello,ladies! You four are finally of the girls reached here 2 hours were getting really worried.'**

**'Where are the Royals?' I heard Simara ask,annoyed.**

**'Unfortunately,they all greeted the rest of the girls already and went to resume their works,you four won't be able to meet them until the morning.'**

**Simara looked angry,I bet she had been waiting eagerly to meet the Prince.**

**I don;t know why but deep down I felt sick,this was going to really hard on me.I remembered my Didi's excited face,the joy of people of eagerly they had**

**been waiting for this competition to start,they wanted me to ,I was the pride of Jansi and I was going to really hurt them.**

**On top of all the friends I had already made were great and it was going to be really hard.**

**I heard Shweta said 'Ladies,let me take you all to your rooms.'**

**After leaving Simara,Cassandra and Amita to their new rooms. Shweta walked me to my new room.**

**'This is your new room.' She then pointed at the three girls already standing in my room. 'They are your maids,they will help you dress,clean and all the other things while you are here.' They bowed down and greeted me.I looked at them with blank expressions.' I don't need anyone,Miss Shweta.I can manage on my own.'**

**'Miss Malhotra,Every other lady has three maids to take care of don't want to be the odd one out or do you?' She sounded annoyed.**

**She turned towards the door when she turned around and said 'Get ready tomorrow morning at sharp have an interview with the Prince.' and then she left.**

**I turned around and smiled at my maids.'Hello,I am Piyali.'**

**'Nice to meet to you,miss.' one of them said smiling at me.**

**'Just call me Piyali.' I said softly which was totally ignored.**

**'Miss,we will be here by 6:30 to wake you up and dress you up for the interview.' One of them said politely.**

**'We have already prepared you a dress.' The other one said shyly.**

**All three of them started to walk towards the door,before leaving they all turned and bowed down at the same time and said 'Good night miss!' and then left.**

**I felt really confused and embarrassed.**

**It was 1;00 am already and I couldn't though the bed was large and cozy like a princess's bed,I had not been able to fall asleep for the past two hours.**

**Suddenly,I felt whole body was shaking.I wanted to get out.I immediately got up from the bed,wore off my sleepers,ran towards the the guard who was was standing outside my room 'Miss I request you to get back inside,you cannot leave your room at night.' I pushed him harshly and ran.**

**I kept running till I found a gate that opened to outside.I ran towards it but was stopped by two guards who were guarding the gate.**

**'MOVE,LET ME PASS.' I commanded.**

**'Sorry, are not allowed to leave the Palace at night.' **

**I tried to pass through them but they caught me by my shoulders.I kept fighting them 'Please,let me pass.I need fresh air.' **

**I felt tears coming out of my eyes.I felt angry,angry like I have never been before.I pushed one of them roughly and kicked the other one and ran outside as fast as my legs could take me. After sometimes I stopped and looked around.**

**I was in the Royal garden.I found a bench in front of me,I went towards it and and sat on the ground,placing my head on the bench and cried like a baby.**

**'Why,why why? why did I come here?' **

**After sobbing and crying for sometime,I heard a voice coming from behind 'Are you alright,miss?**

**DAN DAN DAN. A CLIFFHANGER TEE HEE. IS IT THE PRINCE OR SOMEONE ELSE... :)**

**Waiting for more applications. Loved the cureent ones. The guest who sent Shivani, could u send it in review again as my settings then don't allow me to view it. Now its fine**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

After sobbing and crying for some time, I heard a voice coming from behind 'Are you alright, miss?

I turned around to look who it was and I couldn't believe what I saw. Standing, in front of me was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. God, he was breath taking. His eyes were chocolate brown, they reflected nothing but pain. His nose so pointed, his lips looked so firm. His black hair were like deep waves that I wouldn't mind riding .He was well-build, seemed to have six-packs abs. He was wearing very expensive clothes, I could tell he belonged to the Royal family.

'Who are you?' I whispered.

He folded his arms behind his back, and looked at me annoyed.

'Jai Singh Rathore! Younger brother of Vikram Singh Rathore'

I gasped, no he can't be.

The younger prince I had imagine was just the opposite of him fat and bald but here, he was memorizing. Maybe his brother would be plump and fat. After all only ugly people needed selections.

'Look, I don't who you are but I exactly know what do you want.' He said staying calm but angry.

I immediately stood up.

'What?'

'You want sympathy, don't ya?' He asked.

I looked at him surprised.

'Now, don't try to act innocent. I very well know girls like you. What was all that drama you just created few minutes back inside? Pushing the workers, running like someone is after your life. The guards told you that you are not allowed to leave the palace at night, didn't they? I just cannot understand why my brother allowed for the selection. This is all that Uncle Maxon's Fault. He feels that like his kingdom, it is easy to get girls in Indiana. Some silly girls come here to just lick the palace treasury. '

Unfortunately, his personality was not as beautiful as his face.

'Excuse m-'

'You are lucky I am not going to tell this to anyone, next time you ever do anything even a little close to this, you will be thrown outside, get it? I will tell my brother. He would happy to get rid of one of you.'

Then looking at me disgusted one last time, he walked away.

I felt like someone has stabbed my heart a million times.

Who did he think he was? King of the world. I mean yes he kind of is. People say that he is the heir of his mother's kingdom. But still who would want such a prince. Eeeek. I hate him. Hope his brother is better. Why the hell was my heart jumping up and down. He is just a prince. A spoilt brat.

'Wake up ,miss!'

I yawned.

'Didi, let me sleep. Yesterday I met a demon in prince's uniform.'

'MISS,YOU ARE GETTING LATE!'

I hurriedly got up from the bed. Shit how could I forget.

The interview, the prince.

'Good morning.' One of my maids said sweetly smiling at me.

'Good morning.'

I entered the hall and looked around. The hall was exactly like The Great Hall in Harry Potter, it was huge and more than 50 people were already sitting on the table having breakfast. I looked around for a place when I saw Cassie waving at me and then pointing at the chair next to her, she had already saved a place for me. I went towards her almost running.

'Hey!'

'Hii!' she said excitedly.

'Now who is this cartoon?' A girl who was sitting just the opposite of us said.

'Excuse me?' I looked at her confused.

'Haha, lets name her excuse me.' She said to the girls sitting beside her and they all laughed at the same time.

'She is Tanya, ever heard about her?' Cassie whispered in my ear.

'Now, who is she?'

'Vikram's best friend, also she is one of the participants.'

'Well, it is kind of obvious she is going to win. Why did they even bother to call us?' I said rolling my eyes.

Cassie chuckled.

After finishing the breakfast the Queen Sitara was standing on the stage, ready to make an announcement.

'Good Morning, ladies ! Like you all already know that you have an interview with the crown prince. So one by one you all will be send to the room for the interview. Till your turn comes, you are requested to wait here . After the interview fifteen girls will be eliminated and send home.'

Everyone gasped at her last statement.

'Fifteen going home, already?' Cassie sounded worried.

I was sure I was going to be one of them, I have no idea why but I was starting to get worried.

We were chatting and discussing about who is going home, when a man came in

'Piyali Malhotra, your turn for the interview.'


	4. Chapter 4: An intro to Jai's character

Jai's POV

Why did I talk to that girl that way? Her black eyes sparkling with tears reminded of Uncle Raj and Aunt May's elder daughter Princess Sanjana. But my Sanju died in the accident eight years ago. I saw the dead body that were charred beyond recognition. I was in Italy. No one knows this but I loved Sanjana. She was my princess. Papa wants me to hold a selection in two years when I turn 21. But how will I forget Sanju. Maybe I will talk to Ma. But she will not understand. This girl only has eyes like Sanju. She is more tall, has a more rougher face. I miss her calling me, Veer. Oh god.

"Jai what are you looking at?"

And here comes the witch Tanya Malhotra. She thought that she was future Princess of Indiana. Little did she know that Bhai had already eliminated her at the report. The interview was just a sham. Bhai had already given me the list of the 15 already leaving.

_Nothing Tannu. Just wondering who all Vikram Bhai will eliminate. _

" I hope he eliminates Miss. Excuse me."

_Who?_

" Oh there is this stupid girl called Piyali. I think she is mentally challenged. When I asked her what her name was? She said excuse me. I waste of palace resources I would say."

I can think of many examples of waste of resources and the first one was sauntering in front of me in five inch heels.

Tannu, can you ask Pia to come to my room when you are leaving?

"Sure Jai, I have to after all go and mingle with the other girls after all that is the job of the future princess."

Tannu, I thought Indiana already had a princess. My little sister, Pia.

" J, you know what I meant."

Of course I do witch. But you are in for a disappointment.

Little witch left. I continued pondering over the girl I saw. Is she Sanju? Is she the Piyali, Tannu talked about?

The door opened.

"J bhai, you called? I was with Vikram Bhai."

_ Pia, I want you to be with Vikram when he is with the girls for interview. Ask them some questions. Do something. I will not be able to make it. I have to attend a meeting. Oh and tell Bhai about some Piyali whom Tannu does not like._

" Okay J, Vikram already asked. The interviews are starting in 10 minutes. Bhai is so nervous. So this Piyali is a friend to keep."

_Tell him Jai says best of luck. I will meet the girls during the party in the evening._

" K bhai."


	5. Chapter 5: Interview

**Vikram POV**

Beyond these doors lay 45 young women, each wanted something. Let us hope one wants Vikram, just Vikram not Prince Vikram.

"Bhaiya, Jai said best of luck. he said he won't be able to make it."

_Yes Pia, I know. Will you be coming? _

"Of course bhaiya. J would kill me."

30 minutes later:

"Your Highness, the first young lady is Simara Malhotra. She is a two from Megh. She is an actress."

_Okay call her in, Sweta._

A girl in a blue color saree entered the room. The way she draped the saree was so hopeless. I did not where to look so that it seemed decent. Her skin was so exposed.

"Hey Vikram. My name is Simara."

She bent down so much. Her cleavage was exposed. Pia's face was going red.

Pia asked a few questions and quickly sent her out. On the way out, she told me to come to her room some time soon. Pia immediately put her form in the shredder and struck her name out.

After about 10 girls, came a girl with blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She had a very cute and shy smile. The maroon knee length dress that she wore really brought out her beauty. My heart skipped a beat.

"Hi, I am Cassandra from Rome. I am a chef. But your highness can call me Cassie"

Pia- Oh so you are the Italian beauty all the maids are talking about.

Cassie blushed a crimson red.

"Oh, I didn't know that. But thank you."

Pia once again asked a few questions. I was too busy staring at her. Finally I asked whether she likes riding.

Cassie's eyes sparkled with excitement and she agreed.

Sweta then came in.

" Now may I send girls two together as your highnesses have 25 more to meet and have a meeting in the next 45 mins."

_Okay Sweta, Let me finish this girl called Piyali Sighania after that send Tanya Malhotra, Amita Nisha Marar and Aria Kylie McAllister. _

Pia had already shredded 14 forms now one remained to select to eliminate.

**Pia POV**

Piyali walked in like a hooligan. The way she looked at meand Bhaiya made it clear that she did not want to be here.

She sat in the couch with her legs on the couch. Bhai looked shocked.

_Piyali, why do you want to be at the palace?_

"I did not want to be here, My sister forced me. Let me make it clear that I did not like it here till now. Your guards are asses, some Jai in the palace is a jerk thinks he is the king. I am not allowed to live my life."

Vikram- If you did not want to be here, then you should have told us before then we would not have wasted time and money. We would have sent you home.

"That is the problem, I can't go home my adopted sister and brother-in-law need the money.

_Adopted sister?_

"Yes. I was not always Piyali Sighania. I was some girl, somewhere else. Didi's mom found me on her doorstep 8 years ago. When she passed away I started living with Didi They don't know how I came there and neither do I. So I have to pay back for what they did for me."

_So Piyali if we offered you a deal of staying in the palace and helping us choose the next princess what would you say._

"So you mean that I kind of work but get a very comfortable life?"

_Kind of like that. _

"Okay."

_But you will have to learn to behave like a lady._

"Oh that don't worry. That was just so you guys kicked me out of selection."

Just after Piyali left the room,

" Why are we keeping her? She does not want to be her and neither do we."

_Bhaiya did you ever hear any girl speak about Jai that way._

"No"

_That's why._

"Meaning?"

_You are a guy, you won't understand. She may be your future Bhabhi._

"Oh KAAAAAAY"

_Looks like I and Vikram Bhaiya will be matchmakers for Jai._

_After a few more girls we were done. We had managed to eliminate 15 girls out of 50. Now 35 remained._


	6. Chapter 6: Aria and Amita

**Aria POV**

Sweta came and announced that she was posting a list outside the interview room with the names of those eliminated. All the girls rushed towards the list even before I could think about sitting up. I thought I would go after some time then. The other girl Amita was looking outside through the window, Tears seemed to roll down her eyes. Maybe she got eliminated.

_Hey, everything will be okay. Elimination is not the end of the world._

Amita started giggling.

"I didn't get eliminated. I was just missing my family. That's why I had tears in my eyes."

Oops!

_I am so sorry. I didn't know._

"Oh its ok. By the way, my name is Amita you can call me Nisha."

_My name is Aria._

"Will you be my friend? It gets kind of lonely at the palace."

_Sure_.

"Thank god. Now I have a friend. Come let us go see the list."

_The list read:_

_Girls eliminated_

_Tanya Malhotra_

_Mckayla Rose_

_Tiara Jane_

_and 13 other girls._

Tanya was raving and ranting. She stormed off to fight with the Prince. Others were shocked that Tanya was eliminated. She was after all from the palace. Then Sweta came and told us that a bunch of us were going to be taken to Illea to meet the royal family there. The selection was at the prince's discretion. I hope I get selected.

Author's Note: Submit characters also vote whom you want as the five selected to go with the Royal Family apart from Piyali and Cassandra. One of them is going to stop their journey in the selection at Illea. :)


	7. Chapter 7: Party and Announcement

Party on the First Night

**Vikram POV**

All the girls were dressed in colourful clothes of different colours. There was glitter and sparkles everywhere. Pia was running around meeting the girls. I was standing in the balcony observing.

Tanya had been sent to her house. She would come back the following day as the Duke's daughter. As I explained to her the reason of eliminating her, she had become as red as angry bull.

"Bhai, aren't you coming down? You have to make the announcement about taking seven girls with us to Illea for E's wedding. Ahren already sent me the tickets for us and seven girls. Do you have the list of girls?"

_Yes Jai. I do. I am thinking about taking the girls based on their interview._

"Okay sure. Pia helped you right?"

_I am coming down. I will make the announcement in the end of the party._

**Piyali's POV**

My maids had stuffed me into a black and red saree. I have to say I sizzled.

Focus Piyali focus. You are here to help the prince.

" Piyali, did you see Vikram?"

_No Cassie, is someone falling in love?_ I jabbed Cassie.

"No Piyali. Just shut up. Oh and did you hear Simara the actress was sent home."

_Wasn't she the one who planned her life with the prince?_

"Yeah she is. Apparently she was very suggestive during her interview. I hope I get selected to go to Illea."

_Illea?_

**Effie's POV**

Ouch, my back is itching because of the sequins on my gown. Couldn't we wear cotton dresses?

"Miss, could I have this dance?"

A honey brown eyes stared into my eyes. It was my ex-boyfriend Allen. He had dumped me like hot potatoes years ago.

"I am sorry Eff. I had my reasons for leaving you."

_What were they?_ I replied coldly.

"It can't be revealed here. Give me your room number I will come tonight."

As soon as I gave the number he swooped me into a dance and left.

_What did Allen want to say?_

**Rochelle's POV**

"Ma'am would you like some cream buns?"

I quickly grabbed it. After all who knows how long would these luxuries last.

I spied Vikram asking Cassandra for a dance. As I thought about Cassie I remembered her last words ages ago

_"I hate you Jan. You broke my tru..."_

Tears came into my eyes. This was the last time I spoke to my twin sister Cassandra Shells. The hatred in her eyes on that day had destroyed me. She did not know I was here after all she had become very close with Piyali. She deserved a good life. I had destroyed her previous life. I had changed my name and everything and now we were together aagain. One knowing and other not.

The lights went out. Then came a spotlight. There was the prince.

" Welcome all daughters of Indiana. I, Prince Vikram would like to thank you all for leaving behind your old life to build a new one here. Now I am going to announce the names of the seven girls accompanying my family to Illea for the royal wedding. Rest of you shall be taken care of by Sweta. The girls going are

Miss Rochelle Janet Rose

Miss Piyali Sighania

Miss Amita Nisha Marar

Miss Aria Kylie McAllister

Miss Violet Marina Shine

Miss Allegra Black Rose...

squeals could be heard everywhere. Cassie's lips were trembling. Why wasn't she selected?

and lastly Miss Cassandra Shells.

Thank you all. This is the list for this time. It may different set of girls next time. Good night and selected girls pack up we will be leaving in a week's time. Thank You and Good night."

Oh no. How am I going to face Cassie. I could see her hugging Piyali and jumping around. What is she going to say when she sees me. AAAAAAAAAAAAH


	8. Chapter 8: Allegra, A lost girl

Allegra's POV

**Yes I am in the palace. No, I haven't come close to the princes. Yeah, I will Madam.**

Allegra slammed the phone shut and threw across the room. It was NOKIA so it did not even suffer a crack.

How will I get to the princes? Madam is going to kill me if I get eliminated.

Thud!

OMG what was that? Did anyone hear me? Hmm a book.

Allegra bent down and picked it up. It was a pink diary.

_Dairy of Sanjana Rai Sighania_

_Don't peek. Princess of Italy will banish you. :)_

Read Allegra. She smiled

_Dear Dairy,_

_Today Jai asked me for the Winter Ball. I am so excited. Vikram Bhai is so jealous that I love Jai more than him. Little does he know that Jai and I love each other. Nainu is such a pest. I have to hide this diary. She keeps on making fun of me._

_Love,_

_Sanju_

Allegra smiled at the sweet words of a girl in love. Where was Sanjana?

A few entries later, an entry read:

_Dear Dairy,_

_Tomorrow is my 10th Birthday. We are going back to Illea. Mom wants me back there. So excited to see Nainu. She got a new cat called Piyali. Aunt America and E also want me back. That annoying Ahren is calling every few hours. Veer is feeling so bad. Guess what do you know who is Veer? Of course. It is none other than Jai, My pet name for him. He hates it so much. I have got a new nanny Arianna Osgood. I hate her. She does not seem nice. K gtg. I have to pack and say bye to Veer._

_Love,_

_Sanju_

Allegra thought, Madam? How does she know Sanjana.

Allegra turned to the next page. It was blank.

Looks like that was the last entry thought Allegra. Then a few photos fell out. It showed a little girl and Jai, Pia and Vikram. The next was one of Jai and the girl. Behind it in Pink glitter pen was a heart with My Veer written.

She decided to call Madam.


	9. Chapter 9: Talk with the Villainess

**Madam POV**

"Madam, there is a phone for you." A maid brought in a phone.

**Hello Ariana Osgood here.**

"Madam, its Allegra."

Oh that good for nothing girl she sent to the palace. Rose would have done a better job but she got eliminated.

**Yes Al.**

Ma'am, who is Sanjana Rai Sighania?

**Oh Sanjana...she is the Princess of Italy. Daughter of May and Prince Raj Sighania. **

"May as in Queen America's sister?"

**Yes. Why the sudden questions about her?**

"No Madam, I found her dairy. It seems she was in love with Jai Singh Rathore."

**But she was only 10 and he 12.**

"Apparently, they had a blooming love story. No one knew about it."

**Well she is dead anyway.**

"HOW?"

**Allegra, she was part of the initial Project REVENGE. She was the beginning. You should have been there to see how the Royall Families of Illea and Italy broke. Eadlyn and Ahren were so upset. The relations between Italy and Illea are also strained as it was an Illean pilot who was piloting the plane. Queen May and Queen America don't even talk. I doubt America even knows that Sienna got into an accident and is paralysed waist down. I enjoyed it all. The royalty deserves it.**

"Madam, You broke two families?"

**Allegra for the better of the society such loses have to be experienced. Now I am keeping the phone. Oh and I just got an idea. I will mail you the details.**

Silly girl. She is still a child. Guess losing her family has still left an impact on her.

**Alice find out all the details about Princess Sanjana and send it to Allegra.**

"Ok Madam"


	10. Chapter 10: Sanjana's story

Allegra POV

Miss Allegra,

Madam wants you to impersonate Sanjana and get close to Jai. When and how you will start impersonating is up to you. But you have 3 days to start. Here is the detailed backstory of Sanjana and current status of the family.

Best of Luck Allegra. We are rooting for you.

Regards,

Alice Jacobs

Secretary of Ariana Osgood

Delete message after reading

Encl._ Sanjana Info_

Allegra clicked the file open

_**Name: Sanjana Rai Sighania**_

_**Age: 10(died) now should be 18**_

_**Province(Any name just give me an idea of the place): Italy**_

_**Caste(no more 3,6, 7 and 4s):1**_

_**Birthday: May 15th**_

_**height- unknown then she was 5ft. Before her death**_

_**Hair- long straight brown hair**_

_**Eyes- Black**_

_**Personality- She was loved by all because of her calm and sweet demeanor. She is very romantic and loves fantasies.**_

_**Hobbies- Dancing, Reading**_

_**Occupation- Princess of Italy**_

_**Family:**_

_**King Raj Sighania- Father**_

_**Queen May Sighania- Mother**_

_**Amrit Sighania(16)**_

_**Nimrit Sighania(15)**_

_**Samira Sighania(7)- Sister- Born after her death**_

_**Samantha Sighania(5)- Sister- Born after her death**_

_**May's side**_

_**Queen America- Aunt**_

_**King Maxon- Aunt**_

_**Prince Ahren and Princess Eadlyn- Her cousins. They are very close**_

_**Prince Kaden and Osten- Cousins born after her death**_

_**Kota Singer (uncle) Aliana Singer(ex-wife of Kota), Kiera Singer(Daughter, lives with mom)**_

_**Gerad Singer (uncle)- Diana Singer(married to Gerad), Tiana Singer(3)**_

_**Kenna Orders (aunt)-James Orders (uncle)**_

_**Astra Charming(24)(daughter of Kenna And James) Robert Charming(married to Astra)- Isabelle Charming(1)- Daughter of Astra and Roberts**_

_**Raj's family**_

_**Simar Sigahania-(Aunt) Prem Sighania(Uncle)- Ananya Sighania(4)**_

_**Ages of all cousins are given in brackets**_

_**Likes- Cake and ice cream, romance(she read harlequin romance novels secretly at the age of 10), movies, horses**_

_**Dislikes- blood, heights**_

_**Relation with Queen Sitara- She was like her mom away from home. Sanjana came to Indiana to learn about Indiana**_

_**Relation with King Viren- He and she shared a very good relation. Pia always felt a bit jeolous of her and her father's relation**_

_**Relation with Maxon: Maxon's apple. He always wished that the Princess behaved like Sanju.**_

_**Relation with America: She was America's favourite niece. America is no longer the bubbly queen after she passed away.**_

_**Relation with Cousins: Loved by all of them**_

_**Romantic History- Apparently in a mini love story with Prince Jai Singh Rathore of Indiana**_

_**How they treat guards and servants- Very kind. Known to be loved by all. They all miss her**_

_**Reaction during rebel attack: Worried about everyone but herself**_

She seemed like a sweet girl. She should be easy to imitate.

A knock on the door. Allegra quickly deleted the message.

**Come in.**

"Miss Allegra Rose. Your highness wants you to sent the suitcase you packed for the trip to Illea to be sent to the Palace Lobby. He has requested you to come down soon. As they are taking off in 30 minutes. "

**Okay. You may take those three cases. I will come in 10 minutes.**

**_Author's Note: Send in more girls. Hope you enjoy the characters. I need someone to write a back story for Violet Marina Shine. Violet is a grey character. Thank you. _**

**_What's Allegra going to do? Is Piyali Sanjana? Is Cassie the one? What did Lydia do? Who is the girl whose journey is going to stop at Illea? _**

**_All these questions will be answered in the next chapters. Continue reading. :)_**

**_Adios till March 23rd. I have finals going on._**


	11. Chapter 11: Lydia's Date

**Lydia POV**

Oh, there comes Prince Vikram.

**Your highness. May I know where I can get some paper to write?**

" Do you want to write back home? But aren't you supposed to write back home only on Saturday?"

**Your Highness, actually since some of them are leaving for Illea this thursday, I thought maybe I could give this to one of them to leave it at the royal cemetery.**

"Cemetry?"

**Yes your highness, my mother passed away eight years ago. She was a airhostess but she died in the royal tragedy. She always dreamt of being part of a selection. Now I wished to relate my experiences to her.**

"Oh, I am so sorry for your loss. Come along I will see whether some paper can be arranged. There should be some in the study. By the way, you need not call me 'Your Highness', Vikram would be fine."

**Okay your hi...**

Vikram glanced at me with those gorgeous black eyes of his.

**Sorry Vikram.**

"Shall we consider this a date? I haven't taken any of the girls out yet."

**Of course yo...Vikram.**

Vikram guided me through some rooms and reached an elaborate doorway.

"This is my study. Come in."

Vikram handed me some paper.

"Sit. I know this is very awkward. I really don't understand how the Illeans managed this. Talking to 35 girls, taking them on dates and then finding the one."

**Oh Vikram, my mother used to say that even then the princes had a lot of problems rebel spies, girls who wanted their money etc. They just finally followed their heart.**

"So why did you come here?"

**I came here to ****fulfill****my mother's and step-mother's dream. They both wanted to be selected but unfortunately that didn't happen.**

"I have read in storybooks that stepmothers are evil..."

**Not all are. My stepmother is a star. She loves all my siblings as well as her kids equally. She was equally overjoyed that I got in. Although her daughters did not.**

"Oh, there are stepmothers who are nice?"

**Like mothers, there are good and bad stepmothers. For example, my friend Emma's mom is very cruel although Emma is her own blood. **

I glanced at the clock. There was only two more hours for the other girls to leave.

**Oh I better get going. There is only three hours for them to leave.**

"I better not hold you back. It was great meeting you, Miss Lydia"

He knows my name. I walked out of the room all ready to write my letter. I was running to my room when a leg tripped me.

"Well, who do we have here? The scrump from St. George? What was your name? Some Miss Lydia rite?"

It was Miss Violet Marina Shine. She stood over me. Tears started forming in my eyes. Violet circled around me.

"A skeleton, flat-chested, plain? Wonder what the prince saw in you to select."

"A character you don't have, Miss Violet. Now you may do the grace to go pack your bags, you have to leave after all." Boomed Prince Jai.

He walked up to me and helped me up.

"Are you okay?"

Violet stuttered, "Your highness, I already packed my bags to go to Illea."

Jai then said, "I meant home. In case you did not know in the selections, I and Pia have equal rights to send you home. I will speak to my brother. I am certain he wouldn't want such a girl into the palace."

**Your highness, it's okay. I am fine. Please don't send her home.**

"Miss Lydia, in case you haven't read the terms, let me inform you that attacking another selected in anything but self-defence is not forgivable. So is any sort of cheating."

Violet ran off in tears.

"Miss Lydia, you too might want to pack your bags."

**But your Highness, I did...**

"You will accompany us to Illea in Violet's place."

**Thank you your highness.**

"You can call me Jai."

**Okay Jai.**

As Lydia hurried away to pack her bags and write the letter with a wide smile and Jai went into the study, far off another set of eyes watched the entire scene with fear in her eyes and thought one more down, 26 more to go excluding her.


	12. Chapter 12: Plane ride to Illea

**Amita POV**

We were all seated in the comfortable plane. All the selected had arrived except Violet. Aria was sitting next to me. Piyali and Cassandra were sitting in the lounge and having drinks. Allegra and Rochelle had reached much before us and were in some part of the plane. The plane was so big that we had rooms. Everyone had to share with another selected. The princess would be rooming with one of us.

As soon as the royals entered. Everyone rose and greeted. It would be our proper interaction with the family.

Queen Sitara introduced us to our caretaker, Namita instead of Sweta who had stayed back to look after the others.

"Hello Ladies, I am Namita. You all have been assigned a roommate and a room number. I am sure some of you must have noticed a card near your chair that is your room card."

Miss Amita and Miss. Aria- Room 106

I and Aria squealed with joy.

Miss Cassandra and Miss Rochelle-Room 105

Cassie's face fell but Piyali smiled and encouraged her to take the card and go to her room.

"Miss Allegra and Miss Violet..."

"Namita, Miss Violet has been sent home. Instead of her Miss Lydia will be joining us." said Prince Jai."

What when did that happen?

"Apparently, she hurt Lydia." whispered Aria.

"Okay your highness. Then Miss Allegra and Miss Lydia- Room number- 104"

Lydia who entered behind the royals took the key and took the bags to her room.

"That's all I guess. The royalty will be room 102 and 103." said Namita.

Queen Sitara said that the food would be sent to the rooms and that we could interact with our roommate.

Crash!

"I hate you. Why did you have to come here also? To sleep with one of the princes I guess."

"Cass, I..."

"Don't you dare Cass me."

Everyone went towards the room. The usually calm Cassandra's eyes were red with rage and Rochelle was standing at the other end of the room. Queen Sitara went into the room and closed the door leaving the rest of us in suspense.

**Piyali POV**

I am so worried for Cassie. She never behaves like this. But then I remembered I did not have a room. I approached Miss Namita.

Ma'am, I was not assigned a room.

"Miss Piyali, you are roomed with Princess Pia. Your room is 103."

Shit. The princess..

Ok thank you.

I headed towards my room. As I walked past room 105. I checked whether it was open. But it was closed.

**ROOM 106**

Aria- I am so happy. I got roomed with you. We could play cards, gossip all night etc.

Amita- True. But I am wondering why Cassie got so angry with Rochelle.

**ROOM 105**

Queen Sitara- Girls, should ladies behave like this.

Rochelle- I am sorry my Queen. Please don't eliminate my sister for this.

Cassandra- I am no sister of yours. We stopped being sisters the day you slept with Ron.

Rochelle- Get this into your head. I did not sleep with him. He tried to rape me. Do you get that? He tried to hurt me. But you just shouted and threw me out of the door. You did not look right or left.

Cassandra- Why didn't you tell me?

Rochelle- Did you listen? Don't you remember the many days you, mom and dad did not open the door when I begged to come in. When I begged and cried. Finally I left.

Cassandra- I am so sorry, Jan. I should have listened. Ron was after all a beast. He cheated me with Kylie soon after that.

Rochelle- It's okay, Cassie. Just promise me you will always believe me after this.

Cassandra- Twinky promise

Queen Sitara- Looks like you two need some time to bond.

Cassandra- I am so sorry your majesty for creating a scene. But thank you so much.

Rochelle- Come let's have dinner, Cass. I have so much to tell you about the past three years.

The queen left the two sisters to bond.

**ROOM 104**

Allegra- Yes Madam. I will do it.

Lydia- Hey. Who are you talking to?

Allegra- Oh my mom.

Lydia- Shall we have dinner, now? We apparently have some pair activities tomorrow morning. So we need to know about each other.

**ROOM 103**

Pia- Hey, Bhabhi.

Piyali- I am so sorry, your highness but I haven't married your brother for you to call me sister-in-law.

Pia- So sorry. I called you Babe. What did you hear?

Piyali- Oh you called me, Babe. I heard something else.

Pia(under her breathe with a smirk)- You heard me right...Bhabhi. Let's have dinner. Come.

**ROOM 102**

Vikram- What do you think about the girls? Have you met Lydia? She seems sweet.

Jai- She seems sweet. Is she my future Bhabhi?

Vikram- No, no..I haven't decided yet. There are still so many. Did you give the list of the 10 girls Sweta had to send home.

Jai- Yes Bhai. Now there are only 10 left at the palace and the seven here.

Vikram- I heard dad say that two more girls are joining the selection. Some political alliance thing. They will join at Illea. By then hopefully I would have eliminated one more girl, out of these.

Jai- Don't worry Bhai.

Vikram- By the way, Pia was saying that you are interested in one of the girls. Who is it?

Jai- BHAI...no one. That Pia imagines things all the time. Silly girl.

**ROOM 101**

Viren- What happened to those two girls?

Sitara- Nothin Sweety. Just some old wounds reopened. Did you know they were twins?

Viren- No, I did not. Why?

Sitara- They apparently are.

Viren- So are you telling me the selection brought two sisters together.

Sitara- Yes. By the way, when are the other two joining us?

Viren- You mean the princesses and prince?

Sitara- Prince?

Viren- Yup Ahren, decided that he will also join us back home and see whether he falls in love with any of the girls. He claims that he needs a trip after his sister's selection.

Sitara- How will Jai react? You know he already does not like Ahren.

**Author's Note: How will Jai react? What is Allegra going to do? Who are the two princesses? Who will get elimianated?**** By the way Rochelle and Cassandra are not twins. They are triplets. So who is the third? Why do the two girls not know about her? She has already come in the previous chapters. Anyone who guesses it right will get a Character POV chapter entirely for themselves with the prince. :)**** See you all on 23rd.**


	13. Chapter 13: The two new princess

**Naina POV**

Amrit and Nimrit are helping the gardeners plant the roses. Next month is my 18th Birthday, Everyone is busy with the celebration preparation. Had Sanju been here, she would happen been so excited. She always loved it when our birthday was near. She always said that her Prince would kiss her on her eighteenth birthday.

"Nainu, did you pack your bag? Your father has asked Amelia to fly the plane to Illea. Is it necessary for you to go to Illea?

**Yes Mom. Aunt America invited me. So did Eadlyn. Sanju would want me to go.**

"Okay. Your Physiotherapist is here. She will come with you to Illea."

**Mom, tell her to go. I am fine on the wheelchair. Italy too does not mind that their queen's on a wheelchair.**

Oh by the way, I forgot to say. I am paralysed waist down. This happened three years after my Sanjana died. She took a part of me with her. I still remember the day, it was the day before our 10th birthday. We were all in Illea when Mom got a call that the plane had crashed and that no one had survived. That was the last day my mother, May Sighania ever stepped in the Illean palace. She lets me go only when I used Sanju's name.

"By the way King Viren has invited you to join his son Vikram's selection. Your father accepted it. So after this you are going to their palace."

**What do they want with a wheelchair ridden princess who has no hope?**

"Naina Sighania, your sister passed away 8 years ago but remember that the rest of us need to continue living. Do you understand?"

**Oh I do mom. But I don't want to live like you. Like a living zombie. Have you looked at yourself? Are you even fit to be a queen?**

"Naina, that shall be ENOUGH. Is that the way to speak to your mother? Go to the plane waiting for you and leave. We will talk about it when you return from Bharata." My dad shouted at me while holding onto my weeping mother.

I felt bad for her. But I could not take my words back sadly.

**Amelie POV**

I was waiting in the plane from Italy to Illea. King Raj had been kind enough to let me go to Illea with his daughter Naina who was also going to participate in the selection.

A girl just then stormed in on a wheelchair. Must be a runaway.

**Hey. How may I help you?**

"What are you doing in my plane? I will call the guards immediately."

**Wait I am Her Serene Highness Princess Amelie Mignonette Grace deWolfe-Labelle of the Royal House Of Labelles. Heir to the French throne.**

" So then what are you doing here."

**I could ask you the same question, you know.**

"I am Princess Naina Sighania. Do you have a short name cause I only caught the Princess bit?"

**Oh I go by the name Amelie. Pleased to meet you. Your kind father invited me to accompany you.**

"Oh, I am so sorry. I thought you were a rebel."

**That's fine. By the way, why do you look so upset.**

"Oh that I kinda fought with my mom."

**Oh my. Why?**

"Well she wanted me to go to the physiotherapy and I did not.

**Why don't you? **

I guess you don't know my story. Well a long story short, I am the sister of Sanjana Sighania.

**Isn't she the one who died 8 years ago?**

Yeah. I no longer wish to live in this world.

**But why, do you think your sister would be happy hearing this.**

Leave me alone for some time.

The princess Naina went to her room on the plane. Soon behind her came a maid. Must be to help her. Poor girl. I remember mom telling me her story.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAh. It's hurting. Alice do something."

"I am trying your highness."

I ran towards the room. Naina was holding her leg and screaming. I massaged her foot yet she was screaming. I and the maid helped her to the bed and put some ointment after sometime she was okay.

"Your highness, should I inform your father?" asked Alice.

"No, he will worry. He will not let me go."

She then turned to me.

"I guess I should tell you about it. Well it started sometime back, I started getting injured without explanation. We went to many doctors but there was no cure. I just suffer the pain till it disappears."

**Are you okay now? **

"Yeah I am feeling better but there is a lingering pain. Thank you very much. Shall we watch some TV?"

She patted on the space next to her. I went and sat and we watched my favourite movie The Parent Trap. Naina said it was her favourite movie. It reminded her of her and her sister. We laughed and gossiped about how difficult it was being princesses.

I guess I found a good friend even before I reached the selection.

_In another plane, all the passengers were surrounding a queen and another girl who had just hit her foot against the door. She was bawling in pain. The princes and princess looked very sad. All the selected were worried about her. _

**Author Note: Which selected is it? Is she Sanjana? Keep reading**

**Next update after 18th March. This time I swear as I have Maths. Can't come online. **


	14. Chapter 14: Who is he?

**Rochelle POV**

I and my little sister, Cassie were going to go to have some drinks, when through the intercom the pilot spoke.

"All selected please return to your seats. We will land in Illea in another 10 minutes."

Prince Vikram came up to me and asked Cassie to come and sit next to him. I think he likes her. I went and sat next to Piyali. She was reading a magazine. She looked up and smiled. She patted the seat next to her. I took my seat.

Aria and Amita came and sat opposite us. Amita had a slightly creestfallen face. Just before we took off Cassandra came and sat next to us. She said that the prince was calling Amita.

**Amita POV**

"Are you excited to reach Illea?"

**Yes, I am your highness. But I wanted to tell you something. I hope you won't mind.**

"Sure tell me."

**I wanted to tell you...**

Oh god how do I tell him that I fell in love with Duke Rajveer back at the palace. I looked in the direction of the other girls. Aria gave me an encouraging smile.

**I don't love you. I have fallen in love with Rajveer. I mean not that I don't like you as a person. But Rajveer loves only me but you have obligations to the other girls and mostly you will select one of them.**

"Amita, are you sure cause after you agree there is no going back."

**Yes, I am sure your highness.**

"Will join us for the wedding and then go back to Bharata or you would like to leave now when the plane is returning?"

**I would like to leave now as Rajveer's grandmother wants to meet me and she is very ill. He called me last night and asked whether I had talked to you. **

"No problem, Amita, You can leave with the rest of the crew today."

**Thank you your highness.**

I am so happy I will be with my Raj in the next 24 hours.

**Vikram POV**

"How does first rejection feel?" asked my pestering brother Jai.

**Oh shut up. By the way do you think we should tell the other girls about him?**

"Why now? We will wait. How can we tell them that there is one more of us?"

**But yesterday I heard Piyali tell Pia that she keeps seeing another person in the palace who wears clothes of Royalty. Pia was not sure about what to say. **

"But how can we tell them, Bhai? That we kept him a secret from you because he is mute?"

**Okay we will wait. But Vihaan asked me yesterday when he could come out. Tell him that after we reach the palace we will see.**

**Allegra POV**

Amita had just told us that she would going back home. I was looking at Madam's number. I did not know whether to call her before executing the plan.

**Piyali POV**

When we reached the palace, I felt like I had already been here. Then I remembered that my aunt had worked at the palace before we shifted to Bharata. Probably those memories.

Suddenly I felt Allegra falling. I somehow held onto her. Jai came running along with Vikram. He scooped up Allegra. At that moment, the Illean Princess came running towards us. They quickly ushered Jai to a room. The rest of the girls were saying their final goodbyes to Amita before she left. I did not know Amita too well so I left with the place and went to where Allegra was being taken.

When I entered the room, there was Jai bending over Allegra. For some reason, I did not like this. Vikram was talking frantically to the Princess. Two other girls were standing nearby. One was on a wheelchair while the other was standing next to her. I assumed they were sisters.

Allegra soon stirred.

"Veer?"

Jai, Vikram and the princess's faces became so pale. So did that of the girl on the wheelchair.

Jai just said," Sanjana?"

Now who the hell is this Sanjana?

**NOTE:** Who was the princes talking about who is mute? Is Allegra really Sanjana after all? Will Jai and Sanjana have their happily ever after?

Sorry Fairy Lori, I couldn't think of any way to extend Amita's character. So I ended it that she fell in love witha duke.

From next chapter onwards, there will only be one POV per chapter. Everything through the eyes of the girls or princes.

Girls left in selection are:

Piyali Malhotra- Jansi-18-Caste 3- Computer Engineering student- Clover

Aria Kylie McAllister-Gail- Caste 3- . student

Shivani Adelaide Jackson- Riye- Caste 6- Student- Guest

Cassandra Shells- Caste 4- Chef

Effie Danai- Caste 7- Farmer

Lydia Alexandra Casey- Caste 6- Maid cum student- Skater girl

Allegra Black Rose- Caste 8- Unemployed- Fairy Lori

Rochel Janet Rose- Caste 6- Secretary -Fairy Lori

Adams- Caste 5-Theatre Actress

Sighania- Caste 1- Princess Of Italy

15\. Amelie Mignonette Grace deWolfe- Caste 1- Princess of France

16.

17.


	15. Chapter 15: A confession

**Jai POV**

"Veer?" mumured Allegra.

My Sanju were the first thoughts that went through my head.

Allegra opened her eyes and just grabbed me tight. Vikram and Eadlyn blushed. Naina was just looking suspiciously. Piyali looked ...I don't know...Jealous. But why? It's not like she loved me. Did she? As I was hugging Allegra, I felt like hugging a stranger and not my Sanju.

Allegra started crying.

"What happened Allegra?" Asked Vikram.

"Who is Allegra? Vikram Bhaiya where was I? I remember them taking me away."

**Who?**

"I don't know Veer. It is a blank. There were masked. They took me away to a lab. They poked and prodded. That's all I remember." Sanju started whimpering.

Aunt America and Mom rushed into the room.

"Where is Sanju? My princess? Call May immediately" asked Aunt.

"Aunt Am, I thought I was your star?" asked Naina with a smirk."

There is my little girl. Aunt went and hugged her. Sanju hugged back. At that time, Piyali rushed out of the door. I think she felt like she was intruding in on something. I followed her out leaving my Sanju with everyone else.

**Piyali**

She ran faster. I ran behind her. I caught her hand and turned her towards me. She had tears in her eyes. Then she hugged me. I felt at home.

"Jai, I love you." She said. I was shocked.

**Piyali POV**

**Jai, I love you. **

Did I just say that? Oh no! Shit!

**I am so sorry your highness. I wish to leave the selection and go home. **

"Piyali, you will not be able to leave till we get back to the palace. Enjoy the wedding and then you can go." replied the prince stoically and left my hand and went away. Far away.

"Miss Piyali shall I guide you to your room?" asked a maid in a pink palace attire. I agreed.

She took me to a room. It was well-furnished.

"Ma'am, this is your room for the stay. Your neighbour is Princess Naina. You share a balcony with her."

**Okay thank you.**

My heart was breaking. How did I lose my heart to the wrong prince? Why?

**Naina POV**

After all the drama of Sanjana returning. We all returned to our rooms.

Karti hai har gaane pe mom meri kuchipudi...kuchipudi sang my phone

Oh no! Mom calling.

**Yes mom.**

"Naina we are coming tommorow. Me, your father and Amrit-Nimrit. I am so happy we found your sister. Just imagine. She will hug me...blah...blah..."

**K bye mom. I am going to sleep.**

"Okay sweety. Good night."

Why did I not feel so excited on seeing Sanju, the way I thought I would.

I went to the balcony. There was already someone there.

Oh isn't that the girl, Piyali...the one Pia was talking about.

**Hey balcony mate. I am Naina.**

She turned to me crying.

**Hey hey what happened?**

"Naina, I love him."

**Who?**

"Jai" She came and hugged. I immediately felt like I should protect her. We sat like that for some moments till she realised that it was time for her to go.

"Princess, I am so sorry for burdening you."

**It's okay.**

I went back into the room. I asked Rose, my maid to go and call Jai.

After a few moments Jai walked in.

"Yes Naina, you called."

I told him what he had to do.

"What? I love her. I told you before about it."

**You trust me right, everything will be okay.**

"Okay. I trust you Naina. That's why, if not I would have never agreed to this,"

**Good boy. Now go and get a ring ready.**

**Allegra POV**

I am sleeping on a bed in a silk nightgown. How soft it is. My very first silk nightgown.

"Princess, it's time for you to get ready." A maid came and told me.

They brushed me. Helped me wear yellow saree. Apparently Eadlyn was going to have an Indian themed wedding and today morning would be the Haldi ceremony. I went down for breakfast. All the selected had reached including the two new ones except Piyali.

"Hey sis. Today mom and all are coming." said Naina. I just smiled.

We all sat on the big table for breakfast. I spotted Jai coming down with a box in his hand. I think he is going to propose. Judging by Pia and Vikram's snickering faces that seemed likely.

I looked at my hands. They were cleaned and manicured. Perfect.

Jai went and sat in his place while all the others settled down. Piyali came rushing into the room. She was the last to enter. Namita glared at her. She quickly went and sat at her place next tom me.

We began having breakfast.

"I have an announcement to make. I am going to propose today."

I beamed. Jai came walking towards me. Then passed me...


	16. Chapter 16: A proposal

**Allegra POV**

Wait a second. He passed me...

Jai was bent on one knee next to Piyali and he asked," Will you marry me?"

Piyali looked shocked. She then was nudged by Cassandra. She then said yes.

How could she? He is mine.

"We can have the marriage ceremony on the same day as Eadlyn" said Naina.

I felt the whole world break around me. So was what was in the diary wrong? Madam is going to kill me.

"We can have Piyali's Haldi along with Eadlyn." said Queen America.

Eadlyn looked so excited. "Are we going to call Vihaan?"

Vikram said," No Vihaan is not well but he is very happy that Jai is getting married.

**Amelie POV**

Today Vikram asked me to be his companion for the haldi cermony. It was being held in the gardens of the palace. Everywhere there was white. Everyone was wearing yellow. This is the first Haldi I will attend. Queen Sitara was in-charge of the arrangements. I am so excited.

**Note: Next chapter will be the Haldi through Amelie's eyes along with her date with Vikram**

**Then will be the Mehendi through Cassandra's eyes and her date with Vikram as well as some fights of Rochelle with Ahren. :)**

**After that...I am still thinking.**

**By the way anyone knows who Vihaan is?...Oh I forgot he lives in my mind.**

**My blog has been updated with pics of everyones' Mehendi dress and venue. **


	17. Chapter 17: Haldi and Amelie's Date

_Amelie09, I hope you are happy with this chapter. Please let me know_.

**Amelie POV**

The Queen had arranged Indian dresses. Piyali looked like a true princess. She was the Family Haldi attire. She looked so pretty. I loved all the sparkling clothes that everyone wore. I especially liked my Salwar as the Queen had called it. Queen Sitara had send all of us could keep our dresses. Piyali would of course pass it on to her daughter-in-law at the Haldi ceremony. Mine was golden and red. Princess Sanjana was the only one wearing a saree. Apparently she had insisted. I did not like her much. Although I love her sister Naina.

Princess Eadlyn also looked very beautiful in her blue and white Lehenga.

"Amelie, the Royalty of Italy have come." said Lydia as she passed my room. She was wearing blue and white salwar. It suited her skin tone very much. I did not know Pia and Queen Sitara had such good taste.

I saw the royal family. Queen May of Italy was hugging Sanjana. Her other sister I assume Amrit and Nimrit were giggling and standing on the sides. King Raj looked as regal as ever. He looked happier than the time I had met him.

"May, I have kept dresses for all of you in your rooms. It was very kind of you to step in as Piyali's parents as her aunt and cousin can't make it." said Queen Sitara.

"No problem."

After about an hour we were all at the Palace Gardens. There were yellow and white draperies everywhere. The two prides were seated on a couch like seat with their legs propped on pillows. Eadlyn was beaming with joy. Separated by a white cloth were the guys in the Sherwani. They too had Haldi. Luke was apparently America's old friend Aspen's son. Aspen and Lucy had passed away during a rebel attack.

We all had to apply turmeric on the girls and guys arms, legs and face. I may have sneered at the thought.

"It's to ward off evil." Said a voice behind me. When I turned it was prince Vikram.

**What's to ward off evil?**

"The Haldi Function is believed to ward off evil. But the main reason is that Turmeric is an antiseptic and it will make the skin of the couples more smooth and clean." said Vikram.

He put his hand around my waist. I smiled and blushed.

"You do know that tonight there is practice for the Sangeet right?"

**Sangeet?**

"Yup, it's kind of like a competition between the youngsters among the girl's side and guy's sid as to who dances better. But this time we are going to form teams based on chits."

By then my turn came, I went and applied turmeric on Eadlyn and Piyali. Piyali looked so happy. I felt genuinely happy for her. Then I went to the guys' side and applied turmeric on Luke and Jai. Jai seemed rather upset. I wondered what but I couldn't ask as by then Vikram dragged me away from there to the garden.

We sat in the Gazebo.

"What are your Interests, Amelie?"

**I like to read, compose music and play instruments. **

"Have you ever played a sitar?"

**No, but I have always wanted to.**

"Come. I will teach you."

Vikram took me to the palaces music room. There in a corner was what what looked a guitar but it had huge things attached to its holding area.

"This is a sitar."

**Can you teach me to play? **

Whole afternoon we sat and played.

"Now you have something to do for the Sangeet. Apparently Naina is going to Dance some classical dance."

**But she can't walk. **

"Oh didn't you hear. Piyali did something to her leg. Now she can walk. Although not for long hours that is why she on the wheelchair today."

**Oh that is just great. Now let's go back to the function before everyone realises that we are missing. Thanks Vikram for teaching me to play Sitar.**

"No problem. Now come."

We entered the garden area just as Pia put the paste all over her new Bhabhi.

Everyone was so happy. King Maxon was walking around clicking pictures. He came and asked me and Vikram to pose. Ahren was irritating his sister, who finally threw the leftover turmeric on him. I would ask King Maxon to give me the photos so that I can keep them as memories.

The tune of the sitar went through my mind as we all went back inside the palace to change into our night attire for the adults to rest and for us to practice for the Sangeet.

**Author's Note: Next as promised is Aria's POV during the Sangeet preparation. Pictures of attires of all the functions have been uploaded on the blog. If anyone wants a change please message me with an idea. This will be done after March 23rd.**


	18. Chapter 18: Sangeet Prep and Aria's date

_Yonna, I hope you are happy with this chapter. Please let me know_.

Aria POV

We were all in our disney pyjamas. This was the work of Osten and Kaden. They had insisted that all the girls should wear disney ones. But everyone looked cute so it was fine.

"Okay now we have chits here with the names. There are 17 of us here. But I, Piyali, Luke and Jai can't participate." said Eadlyn

"Neither can Naina." said Luke.

"I can you twerp" said Naina punching Luke's arm.

"No you can't Naina. I as the person healing you is telling." said Piyali.

Naina grumbled but kept quiet. Sanjana said that she did not want to participate.

"Okay so I and Eadlyn have made five chits. You all will be working in pairs. The people who have to select the chit are Aria, Amrit, Cassandra, Lydia and first two will present the girl's side while the last two wil represent the guy's side. The middle group will depict both. " said Piyali

I went ahead and took a chit. The rest followed the same suit.

"Okay read the name on your chit." said Naina.

I read mine first as I picked it first.

**Vikram.**

"Okay, so you are with Vikram. The room you are assigned to is the roof of the palace."

Vikram wanted to know the other pairs so we stayed.

Next Allegra read the chit. "Nimrit." They went to the dining area.

"Rochelle" said Ahren. They had been assigned to the ballroom

"Amilie" read Cassandra. They looked at each other and squealed and went to their bedroom.

Amrit read "Pia". They both rushed off to the library.

"Shall we leave?" Asked Vikram.

As we were leaving, I noticed that Jai did not look too happy. I decided to keep quiet. Piyali and Eadlyn were discussing about the Mehendi the next day evening.

**On the roof**

**We could do a can do a dance to depict the love between Jai and Piyali. You know the story of how they met.**

"They have a story?"

**Oh yes. Piyali told me last night.**

Okay we will do a dance. But which style? "

**You tell a style. I love to dance. In my time at Bharata I learnt some classical dance.**

"Maybe we could try dance drama."

His phone rang. He glanced at it and then cut it. We started practicing. He was great at it. he knew the lifts. He even knew how to make a girl comfortable. Then his phone rang again. He cut it.

**I am thirsty. Can we go get water?**

"You wait here. I will go get some from the kitchen and come."

Vikram left to get water. At that time, his phone rang, it was a video call. It showed Vihaan.

The name seemed familiar. I did not want to pick the call. But I accidently pressed answer. There was a hot dude at the other end.

**Hello**

He signed something then I realised that he was mute. I quickly cut the call as I did not know what to do. At that moment, Vikram came back.

**Vikram, if I ask you something personal will you tell me the answer?**

"My life is an open book for the selected." He smirked and replied.

**Who is Vihaan?**

He dropped the glass."Vihaan?"

**Yes, he called you many times. Yet you did not pick.**

"Vihaan, well he is my brother. Jai's twin."

**He is mute?**

"Yes, he wasn't always. It happened 8 years ago. What happened I do not know. Neither does anyone but when we woke up on the day Sanjana went missing. He too was missing. We found him a few days later near the palace gates. But he could no longer speak."

**Why did you keep him a secret from us?**

"Jai doesn't like seeing his brother like this. He feels that one of you may take advantage of his silence. That's why."

**We all aren't that bad.**

Vikram held my hand and pulled me towards him. I landed on his lap. He turned me to him and said. "I know"

After this he immediately left. He just said, "Don't tell anyone about Vihaan. Go get a good nights sleep. Tommorow morning itself mehendi preparations will start."

I was dumbstruck.

**Author's Note: Next is the Mehendi through the eyes of Rochelle. There will be a few POV of others like Jai and Luke. By the way, I like your curiosity but you will have to wait. The sangeet performance costumes and Mehandi costumes are on the blog.**


	19. Chapter 19: Mehendi and Rochelle

_Fairy Lori, I hope you are happy with this chapter. Please let me know_

**Rochelle POV**

"Today was the Mehendi. I am so excited. It would be my first mehendi ceremony.  
Knock! Knock!  
"Hey Jan, Pia asked me to pass this bag to you. It has the dress for today evening. Apparently some women from Bharata are being flown to Illea to put the Mehendi" said my sister, Cass.  
"I quickly went and got the bag. Inside it was a dark blue lehenga saree as Pia had promised. A lehenga saree is a lehenga that is worn like a saree she had said. I was trying the dress on.  
Knock! Knock!  
**Come in Cass. The door is open. I need your help putting the buttons at the back.**  
"Shall I help you?" asked a masculine voice. I whirled around. There standing was Ahren. He had already eaten my brains yesterday as we were practicing for the Sangeet.  
**How dare you come in to my room? Don't have any shame or what? Creep. Trying to spy on girls changing.**  
"Miss. Know it all. I came here to discuss about the Sangeet. Vikram and all are well prepared. Today we are having a group rehearsal at night."  
Yeah right. Any how you came here. Help.  
Ahren came and helped his hand grazed my back, my heart jumped out. After his was done, he went and sat on my bed.

**Get off the bed.**

"Chill Princess."

He then went and sat on the couch.

**I am not a princess.**

We discussed our act and he was leaving.

"You look sizzling hot, my dear." and he ran out.

**AHREN, get back here.**

_**Afternoon**_

We all went down to the women's room. It was decorated for the occasion. The girls were all seated waiting for us. Eadlyn and Piyali were already seated in the center. One lady had already started putting Mehandi for them. Naina and Pia were sitting in other parts. I went and sat with them. The others went to their designated spots. There were people playing Indian music and singing songs.

**What is the Mehendi putting function for?**

Pia replied,"In the olden times, it was to signify that a girl is married and so that dacoits who kidnapped unmarried girls wouldn't kidnap them. Nowadays it is a ritual. It signifies the changing of a girl to woman. The darker the Mehendi, the more her husband will love her. The bride's hand will have the husband's name hidden somewhere if not he had to give her anything she wants. Our mehendi will be simpler but Eadlyn and Piyali's arms and legs will be covered. Tonight we will be having an all-nighter as the girl's cannot sleep with the Mehandi on."

**Where the guys?**

Naina laughed and said, "This is a females only function."

* * *

**Ahren POV**

"I dare you to go and see all the girls' mehendi designs. Especially Eadlyn and Piyali's. We don't want to lose, right Jai? said Luke. Jai agreed halfheartedly.

**Oh no. I can't guys. My sister will kill me.**

"Coward." said Vikram

King Maxon's son is so not coward.

**Okay I am going.**

Oh Man.

"Here is a saree. Drape it like how all the aunties who came have done.

After half an hour, I looked like a beautiful Indian girl. After all I was Ahren Schreave. The Ahren Schreave who is known in the kingdom for his hotness.

* * *

**Rochelle POV**

The other ladies had started entering, Guests too were in all fineries. The married women put the chuni on their head. One of them sat next to me. She was wearing a yellow saree. Then she got up and went to Eadlyn and Piyali. She looked at their mehandi then went to Cassie's area where she and Aria were sitting.

**Pia, do you know that lady?**

"No. But mom and Aunt may have invited those I don't know. Aunti ji, you can come here."

The lady came and sat next to me.

The Mehandi lady came and said "Ma'am, can I do on your hand."

She gently shook her head.

Naina then said, "Aunt, don't be shy. Show your hand."

"She's probably newly married. They generally are shy." said Naina.

She extended her Mehandi clad hands in the lady's direction. The woman shook her hand again. Pia extended her hand and held the other lady's hand. It was broad and stiff.

**Ahren POV**

Shit. I am caught.

"It's one of the guys.", screamed Pia. She pulled off the pallu from my head.

"AHREEEN!" screamed Eadlyn. Her face was boiling red.

I am officially dead.

**Ead, it's not my fault. My future brother-in-law questioned my courage. He called me Coward.**

"Of course that is true. You will not call a house cat, a lion right, brother?" She replied.

**EAD!**

All the other ladies began laughing.

Piyali was just watching. She looked like she was going to cry. Oh no! I made her cry.

* * *

**Rochelle POV**

Ahren was sitting next to me and making comments non-stop. None of the ladies allowed him to go back to the guys.

"The smell is horrible and it looks like cow poop." said Ahren.

"Do you want some to eat" asked Pia. This kept him shut. Till the next time he could think of something.

Piyali looked like she was going to cry. I wanted to ask her what had happened but I was too far.

**_Later that Night_**

All of us were sitting and playing games as we could not sleep with the Mehendi on. Piyali was sitting quietly.

Jai too was not talking too much.

"Tomorrow evening is the choora ceremony." said Amrit.

**What's a Choora Ceremony ?**

"That you will know tomorrow." replied Nimrit with a wide smile.

Hearing this Piyali's face fell a bit more.

**Author Note: Next chapter will be the morning of the Choora ceremony. It will be short. The Mehendi designs are there on the blog. :)**


	20. Chapter 20: The Morning after Mehendi

**Cassandra POV**

Queen America and May came to wash the Mehandi of the brides hands and legs. They took Eadlyn and Piyali to the garden were a bucket of water had been placed for both girls. All the girls washed the Mehandi in another bucket. Mine had come really dark. Everyone was telling me that the prince of my life would love me very much.

Eadlyn's Mehandi had come really well. She hugged Luke and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

As soon as Queen May poured water on Piyali's hands. She hissed in pain. The queen stopped and looked at her hands. They were red.

"Piyali, what happened?" screamed Sitara.

"I don't know, Mom. It has been burning since you put it."

Vikram went to the women's room and took the left over mehandi and took it to the lab. Meanwhile Eadlyn went and got antiseptic.

"Your Highness, there were traces of acid in the Mehandi." replied Amanda, the scientist.

"What? Who put it?" asked Jai.

"Find out who did this." King Maxon gave the order to the guards nearby. They rushed off. May put antiseptic cream on Piyali's hands and legs.

"It should go by today evening for the Choora ceremony." said Queen America.

She tried to get up to go to her room. She could not even stand. Jai carried her till the room. They looked so sweet together.

* * *

**Jai POV**

**Naina, do you have any idea who did it?**

"No Jai, you know I don't. I looked at all the girls. All seemed genuinely upset."

**Can you now tell me why I can't marry Sanju? I love her.**

Because I don't think she is SANJU. That's why. She shouted at me.

**What do you mean? She is my Sanju.**

"No she isn't. Sanju used to call me "Tinkie Winkie" but when I called her Po like the tellytubbies. She just gave me a weird smile. That is why I asked you to marry.

**FOR SUCH A SILLY REASON YOU ASKED ME TO DITCH SANJANA. SHE PROBABLY DOESN'T REMEMBER. I AM BREAKING MY REALTION WITH PIYALI.**

"You wouldn't dare. You don't what all secrets I know of yours. Including the ones with Sanju. If it is out, Viren Uncle will never keep you in the palace."

My face paled.

"You would hurt Piyali's feelings, Jai. Try and adjust if it still doesn't work out, you guys can divorce."

**Yeah thanks a lot, Naina. Just get out.**

Naina went away. Tinkie Winkie and Po were out to destroy my life.

**Author Note: A reference to the old show. Tellytubbies. :) **


	21. Chapter 21: Choora Ceremony

**Lydia POV**

"Lyd, here is your dress for the evening. It is a salwar. Hope you like it. It is Maxon's and America's choice. You have to come to the grand stairs in half an hour." said Nimrit, Sanjana's youngest sister as she passed a pink bag to me. Apparently all this had been pre-ordered for us.

Mine was a simple red one. Since it was a late evening event, everyone was wearing simple salwars.

When I went down, everyone was already there. Ahren was wearing a suit all the other wear in simple attires. I could not see Pia nor any of the other people.

**Where is Pia?**

"Oh this event is attended only by the bride's family. That's why they all have gonee to bed. After all tomorrow is the marriage." replied Amrit.

There was a priest to direct the proceedings.

"Okay now the Uncle and Aunt of the bride please come forward." said the priest.

**What is this Choora Ceremony about?**

"Wearing the choora signifies the status of a newly-married woman. It is also a sign of fertility and prosperity. It is worn for the well being of the husband. The bride is not allowed to see the choora till the wedding because out of excitement, her own evil eye may bring misfortune. Therefore the bride's eyes are closed when the choora is put on by her relatives. It will be worn by Piyali till their first anniversary or she has her first child. But Eadlyn will remove it tommorow after the reception as Luke does not want her to wear them. He finds it annoying." said Naina with a smirk."

**Are you telling me their eyes will be kept close till morning tomorrow?**

"Oh no. It is just for the function. "

Queen May and King Raj went ahead to put it for Eadlyn while Queen America and King Maxon went ahead for Piyali.

"Don't look with disbelief, Aunt Am offered to take over the role for Piyali as she does not have an Aunt and Uncle from her maternal side. Piyali was very upset about not having anyone to do it for her." said Nimrit.

I probably had a bewildered expression.

The Choora consisted of 21 red and white bangles. After them they added some bangles with yellow bits hanging.

**What is that for?**

"Oh that she will shake over our head and on whom it falls next it is believed that it will be their marriage."

**Somewhat like how we throw the wedding bouquet over our heads before leaving the venue?**

"Yup."

After they put the bangles, Eadlyn and Piyali came to us one by one and shook it over each of our heads.

A piece of it fell on Naina from Piyali's bangles. Piyali then removed the golden bangles. Everyone cheered and was very happy. They made fun of Naina.

Then a piece of Eadlyn's fell on me.

Everyone was thinking as to how they would find us our prince charming. I wonder how she will look.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys understood the ceremony. i have never attended the ceremony. I only wrote from what I read and hear from my friends. :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Wedding and a Disaster :(

Allegra POV

It was the morning of the marriage. Queen Sitara had come to all the rooms and dropped our dresses. I was suppose to go with Prince Vikram for the marriage. He had asked me.

Thank God.

If not madam would have killed me. She was pleased by it. I was going to wear a green saree. It looked so pretty. I am so glad I can keep it.

"Sanju are you ready?" asked Vikram.

**No Vikram. I need two minutes. **

"Okay come fast. Everyone is waiting."

I quickly wore my saree and went down. Osten in her cute white gown came running towards me.

"Sanj, please carry me." She said in her baby voice.

Sometimes I wished I could tell everyone that I was not Sanjana. but Madam had her people everywhere. One of them had even poured acid into Piyali's Mehandi. Poor girl.

In the greed for a family, I was stuck here. I carried Osten. We went towards the haven. Here the two brides and grooms were seated. First Piyali and Jai would get married and after that Eadlyn and Luke. Everyone else was standing around. Jai looked like a prince and Piyali like his princess. They belonged together. They both were wearing Family heirlooms. Eadlyn and Luke also look very pretty.

"Now the groom and bride should stand up and take the saat pheres"

**Saat Pheres?**

Vikram then replied "Yup, each Phere represents something. A sort of promise. In the first round or phera, the couple prays to God for plenty of nourishing and pure food. They pray to God to let them walk together so that they will get food. In the second phere, the couple prays to God for a healthy and prosperous life. They ask for the physical, spiritual and mental health from God. In the third Phera the couple prays to God for wealth. They ask God for the strength for both of them so that they can share the happiness and pain together. Also, they pray so that they can walk together to get the fourth round the couple prays to God for the increase in love and respect for each other and their respective bride and groom together pray for the beautiful, heroic and noble children from God in the fifth the sixth holy round around the fire, the couple asks for the peaceful long life with each other. In the final seventh round the couple prays to god for companionship, togetherness, loyalty and understanding between themselves.

These signify a complete marriage."

After the seven pheres, Jai tied the magalsutr around Piyali's neck. Sane was repeated in the case of Luke and Eadlyn.

After this Eadlyn had to leave to Italy with Luke and the rest of the royal family. Naina and I(the so-called Sanjana) would be staying back to continue in the selection.

Queen America and Eadlyn were crying. I wondered if my mom would have cried as I left for my in-laws. I had tears in my eyes.

**Piyali POV**

After the Italian Royalty and Eadlyn and Luke left, the palace became suddenly quiet. Queen America excused herself and King Maxon went behind her.

"Bhabhi why are you standing here? You have to get ready for your Suhaag Raat?" said Pia.

I blushed. She guided me towards Jai's room.

**Pia, we are not going to my room.**

"Piyali, did you forget that now onwards you have to sleep in Jai's room." said Cassie teasingly.

All the selected started making fun of me after that. Princess Amelie helped me on to our marriage bed where I would have to wait for Jai. The room was decorated with roses and jasmines. There was milk kept on the table for both of us. The girls left the room to see whether Jai was coming as they needed their bribe to let him into the room.

I could hear Pia bribing Jai.

"Bhai, only if you give me 5 thousand dollars will we let you go. I have to share it with the others."

"Haan Jai, we need the money." said Naina.

Jai walked into the room. I could not see him through the veil.

"Get of my bed."

**What?**

"Yes, didn't you hear? GET OFF THE BED."

**Jai?**

"Are you dumb or what? Did you think I wanted to marry you with my Sanju around? I married you only because of Naina. "

**You could have just told me. I would have said I did not want to marry you. **

Tears started forming in my eyes.

"You just wanted to be known as princess. Don't worry. Even when I leave you, you will still have your title and you will live in the palace."

**Leave me? Why did you destroy my life?**

"Don't worry I will divorce you after six months."

**Divorce? Is that why you married me to get a divorce? I had a better opinion of you Jai.**

"Great that it is gone now. You can sleep outside. Here is the blanket. I have no space or time for you."

He dragged me and pushed me out of the door and closed it. I was near the pool. I could seee him making a mess of the well arranged room. It formed tears in my mind. Just another six months, Piyali, just another six months.

Staring at the night sky above me, I cried my heart out.

**Mama, where are you? What will I do now? I need you.**

_Elsewhere a lady woke up with a start. My baby? she thought. She looked to her right. Her two little girls were sleeping. The other two were at the palace. Then why did I feel like my baby needed me. She thought._

**Author Note: i know many of my readers have never seen an Indian marraige. hence the huge explaination. I hope you like this chapter**


	23. Chapter 23: MISSING

**Jai POV**

I got up and looked to the poolside. I was feeling bad for Piyali, after all she had done nothing. When I went near the pool. There was nobody there, only a blanket.

She must have gone down for breakfast. As I was stepping out of the poolside back into my room I noticed something red. But I couldn't be bothered, I went in and changed into my suit. In the next three days, we would be going back to Bharata. Home sweet Home. Oh no I forgot my new wife too.

I took a long shower and then changed. As I was going down

"Bhaijaan, how was last night?" asked my brat of a little sister. She had such a huge grin. I leaned to her ear.

**Do you want to know the details?**

"Eew Bhai, you are so disgusting."

**So are you.**

"Where is Piyali?" Asked Mom.

**She didn't come downstairs?**

"No." replied Cassie " I have been here all morning with Amelie practicing for today evening."

"Amy, please go check the palace. Ask the other maids to help you." said Aunt America.

All the selected too went to search for her.

**Mom, chill. She'll be in the palace somewh...**

"My Queens. I couldn't find her anywhere."

**What?**

"Search the palace, Gaurds." said Uncle Maxon.

**I'll go check my room. She may be there.**

Where was the stupid girl?

When I went to the room, on the bed was a note.

_Dear Jai,_

_Don't try to find me. I have gone far away. I have got all the jewels I want. Thank your silly mom for the jewlery. Time for me to start a new life. Best wishes ex-Husband. The divorce statement is also there. Don't worry about the alimony. I don't need it._

_Love,_

_Piyaali, your ex-wife_

There was a divorce letter with the had already signed it

What she took the jewlery and left?

MOM, she ran away with the jewelry.

"What? Show me." Mom and Aunt Am looked at the letter.

**How could that B**** leave like that. Didn't she think about us? That thief. **

Mom was leaning on dad and crying. I hate Piyali. I hate her.

**Piyali POV**

Why does my head hurt? And where am I? Why is it so dark here?

**Jai. Let me out. I will leave you.**

"Oh will you?" said a female voice. "Don't worry Sanjana. Everything will be okay."

"Lyd, could you please switch on the lights?"

A dim light switched on. There was a lady in pure black attire and Lydia.

**Lydia?**

"Yes Lydia, meet my daughter Lydia Osgood. Lydia Alexandra Casey as you all know her. Poor Allegra thought she could be my daughter if she fulfilled my task. But little does she know that in the world of Arianna Osgood there is no place for weakling like her."

"Mom, I was shocked on seeing the blood sample result you sent me." said the backstabbing Lydia.

"I know, we collected blood from all the selected after Tomas told me that Princess Sanjana was no longer with her sister and Family."

"I wonder what the Royal Family is thinking now."

"Lyd, go back to the palace before they discover that you are missing."

"Okay mom. Miss You."

The witch gave the lady a hug and ran out.

Ariana turned to me. She saw my bewildered expression. "Now Sanjana what should we do about you? Remember your nanny? Don't you worry I have ways to remind you."

**Author Note:**** Poor Piyali(oops Sanjana). What is Arianna gonna do to her? Will Jai find her? **

**With these questions I leave you all till next Monday. Shocked on knowing that Lydia is a villain? There are more surprises to come.**


	24. Chapter 24:Revelation and Saving Piyali

**Cassandra POV**

Piyali has been missing for three days now. Wanted posters have been put everywhere in town. I can't believe the girl I trusted so much was now a thief.

"Who would have thought we were harbouring such a criminal?" said Lydia.

"She may have had her reasons" said the ever positive Amelie.

"I had thought of her as my sister." said Naina.

"Cassandra and Amelie, can I talk to you" said Sanjana.

**Okay tell.**

"In private, please."

**Okay come to my room.**

_**In my room**_

"Cassie and Amelie, I have to tell you something. I am not Sanjana."

**What?**

"No, My name is Allegra Black Rose. An orphan. Three years ago, I meant a lady called Arianna Osgood. She invited me into her family. In the greed for a family, I agreed. Later I realised that she was out to wipe out every royalty of the world. When I tried to runaway she said she knew where my actual family was. So I stayed. Then just before coming to Illea, she asked me to act as Sanjana. One of her helpers were the ones who mixed acid in Piyali's Mehendi. She asked me to collect blood samples from each of you. I do not know what she found out. But now she stopped calling me." Allegra explained with tears in her eyes.

**What how could you?**

"That letter was not written by Piyali. I had recognised the handwriting the moment I saw it."

The next second she was pinned onto the wall by a pair of strong hands.

"How could you? I destroyed a girl's life because of you." screamed Jai. He then sank down and started soundlessly crying. The entire royal family had witnessed the incident. The selected were still in the women's' room.

"Guards, take her away." said King Maxon.

The guards dragged Allegra away to the dungeons.

"Question her properly." said the king to the Head guard.

**Piyali POV**

It has been so many days since I have been trapped here or maybe I felt so. Arianna kept me blindfolded half the time. If not she stuffed some filth in my mouth.

"Sanjana dear, time for the treatment. Boys, take her to the room. I will be there in two minutes."

This was the first time, I was taken out of the room. Some men dragged me by my hair and then finally dumped me on a chair. They then bonded me to the chair. They then strapped something over my chest, mouth and legs.

"Sanjana, shall we start with 3 volts."

When she started. I almost died. She was sent electricity through me.

She went till 5 volts till she decided it was enough for today.

"Sanju baby, enough for today. Guys, take her back."

Jai, somebody come fast.

**Jai POV**

Based on Allegra's explanation, below this bush was Arianna's layer.

**Men, search below this. Allegra are you sure it's here. **

"Yes your highness."

The men dug until we found a lever. On opening, Allegra showed us a ladder that would lead us down. The five of us including Allegra went down. Allegra then pressed a button which led us to a room.

There I saw my bride lying close to death. She looked at me and said "Jai" and fainted.

I ran towards her and lifted her.

"Look who we have here. If it isn't Sanjana's Veer. How do you like seeing Sanjana like this?" said a woman in Black holding a gun pointed at me.

**Sanjana?**

"Very shameful Veer you did not recognise your Sanjana. Who else did you think Piyali was? Now both of you can say goodbye to your earthly life." She shot at us.

I was happy that I had finally found my Sanju. She was dying and I wanted to go with her. Within a flash someone else was falling. Allegra was on the ground covered in blood. Gaurds Michael and Rob were handcuffing the women in black. Nick, the other guard was carrying Allegra and then told me to follow. We left the hideout while the other guards siege the hideout. We took the two girls to the Royal hospital.

The doctor came up to me and said, "I regret to tell you but..."

**Author's note: ****What does he regret to tell Jai? Can you guess? keep guessing till Monday. :)**


	25. Chapter 25: An Execution and a Discovery

**Cassie POV**

My dear friend was in the hospital. She was fighting for her life. And all I could do was sit in the hospital and hope for the best. The rest of selected except for Naina had been sent back to their rooms. We would join them after this. Naina was crying. May, Amrit and Nimrit had flown to Illea. May was in a shock. Queen America was worried for her little sister.

The doctor approached Jai who was standing next to Nick.

"I regret to tell you but Miss Allegra is in dire need of blood. She is O+. But that is not available in the blood bank."

"Is anyone O+ here?" Asked Nick even before Jai could think.

**I am.**

"Cassie, will you be willing to donate blood?" asked Nick

I agreed after all a life saved is a life. They took me to a room where they took some blood. I was woozy after that. Prince Vikram helped me back to my chair.  
"Doctor, how is Sanjana?" asked Jai

"Your highness, the condition is critical. We cannot say anything now."

Jai sat down on a chair. Nimrit came up to Jai and placed her hand. Jai hugged her and started crying.

After what felt like hours, the doctor said both were stable.

**Sanjana POV**

Where was I? My body hurts. Why are my legs so far away? Where is that Vihaan ka Bachcha. He promised me that he would help me meet Veer before I leave.

**Veer!**

A young man came running towards me.

"Sanju?"

He held my hand and tried to kiss me. KISS ME that too.

Slap!

**Naina POV**

Sanju just slapped Jai.

"How dare you kiss me? I am my Veer's only."

**Di, he is Veer.**

"Di, whose di? I am only my little sisters' di."

**Don't you recognise me? I am your Naina.**

"No, you cannot be Naina. Nainaaaa?" she screamed.

Nimrit picked up a mirror and shoved it in front of her.

"Look and then scream."

**Sanjana POV**

Who is this girl staring at me. What happened?

"Her highness, are you okay?"

**No, I have grown old.**

"Princess, which year is it?"

**It is...**

**Vikram POV**

She said a day eight years ago. She tried to get up but she could not.

"Prince Vikram, could you please come out?"

**Yes doctor coming.**

"Your highness, the princess seems to have lost her memory. She can't seem to walk. Producing a heir may be impossible and since you are not eligible to take the throne. It means that Jai is the future king, are you sure we should let the princess know that she is married."

**Yes Doctor. I understand. It may lead to an uprising but Jai loves Sanjana.**

"I could help you with that."

**Thank You doctor.**

Unknown to them two pair of eyes were watching and shocked that Vikram was not king to be. Out stepped Ahren and Rochelle.

**Ahren POV**

"Why will Vikram not be king?" asked Rochelle

**Sweetheart, we will discuss this after we go to your room, we will first meet Sanjana.**

"Don't you dare call me sweetheart."

I pushed the door open.

"Princess Sanjana, you were in coma for eight years." said the doctor.

"What? What happened?"

"Naina and Jai are now married. Vikram is having his selection."

"Veer, how could you?" asked a teary eyed Sanjana.

Both Naina and Jai were about to protest. Naina went to Sanjana.

"Didi, I am not married to Jai."

At that moment a magalsutr fell out of Naina's dress hanging from her neck.

There was a gasp and a slap.

"How could you, Naina? Uncle Maxon, book me a jet I am going home now."

"Sanju..." said Jai

"Just Shut up, just shut up."

**Sanjana POV**

How could my very own sister do this?

"Sanjana, you cannot go home. You have to come with us to Indianna." said Vikram.

**Why?**

"You are part of my selection."

**But Vikram, I was in coma and your selection started before.**

"No, no, I asked dad and he said okay."

All of you just get out I need few moments for myself.

"Yes your highness."

**Naina POV**

Why did the doctor not tell her the truth that I am married to Vihaan. Why this new trick?

"By the way, are you and Allegra sisters?" asked the doctor to Cassandra.

She shook her head. "Not that I am aware of."

"Well then that's strange because your DNA is very similar. You may want to check it out."

"I could call mama and ask her."

"My dear you can use the phone in the Queen's study." said Aunt Am who was holding onto my mother."

**Cassandra POV**

**Mama, this is Cassie speaking.**

"Cassie, my lovely child, how are you?"

**I am fine. **

"Did you meet the royalty of Italy? I heard through the news that they came to Illea."

**Yes Mama, I did. I met Jan too.**

"Vanessa, is there? That stupid and selfish girl."

**MAMA! Don't say anything about Jan. **

"But she..."

**Mama, it was not her fault. Actually Mama I called to ask you whether I had another sister.**

"Of course my love. There is Vanessa."

**No Mama, another one.**

"Why the sudden question?"

**I think if there is, she is here.**

"There was your third sister Juliet. She died when you three were born."

**Mama, I was a triplet?**

"Yes my child, you were. Juliet was the youngest. The mid-wife told me she was stillborn."

**Are you sure? **

"Are you telling me my Juliet is there?"

**She might be. Allegra the girl I told you was an orphan from small.**

"My babies, all three are part of the selection." Squealed my mom.

**Okay bye Mama. Love you.**

"Bye my Flower. Take care of Juliet and Vanessa."

**Mama, their names are Allegra and Rochelle Janet now.**

"For me they will always be Juliet and Vanessa."

I ran back and told Jan. She was estatic. We went to meet our little sister. In the room was Nick.

**Rochelle POV**

**What are you doing here?**

"I am so sorry ladies. I was just with Allegra, my love."

**You mean our little sister.**

"Your little sister?"

**Yup. She is our third sister, Juliet.**

"Ale, is going to be so happy when she sees you all. She always dreamed of a family."

Baby..." called a weak voice.

We all turned it was Allegra.

"Allegra, baby sis, we found you at last." screamed Cassandra and squeezed her hand.

"You are my sisters?"

**Yup, we are your elder sisters. Mama and Papa is so excited to meet you. **

"Can you tell the prince I don't want to be in the selection?"

I could see the love in her eyes for the young future Duke standing next to us. I decided that it was time for my sister to meet our family as well as make her own.

**Yes, we will little sister.**

**Vikram POV**

"I can't understand why the doctor would say such a thing and from where did Naina get that mangalsutr?"

**Jai, that is because the doctor feels that she won't be able to take the trauma that she was someone else for the past eight year. Hence he gave her something else to think about.**

"But she is my wife and not Naina."

I could understand why the doctor said that but Naina I could not understand. Then there was a knock.

**Come in.**

Cassandra and Rochelle came in.

Cassie spoke, "Vikram, our little sister would like to quit the selection."

**Little sister?**

"Yes, Allegra is our lost little sister." came the reply from Rochelle.

**Very well.**

The two girls left. I looked out of my window and heard Jai rave and rant when I saw a girl in black running towards the dungeon. I ran out of the door with Jai running after me bewildered.

"Bhai...Bhai...wait for me."

**Shut up Jai.**

Jai stopped shocked. I ran ahead.

**Lydia POV**

I heard from Amelia that my mother had been caught. She of course did not it was my mum. I have to go and see her.

**Her Highness Sanjana, has asked me to meet Arianna Osgood.**

"But we were told that only the King was allowed to give permission."

Oh no.

**No, No, Princess Sanjana has some questions for me to ask her.**

"Very well."

The kind and foolish guard let me in. My mother was lying down there like a rag, all black and blue.

**Mom!**

"Lydia, why did you come here? If anyone sees you..."

No mother, all are with the girls.

"My love, now you will have to carry out my mission."

**Yes Mom, I will.**

"Oh no you won't." said a voice.

There standing was Prince Vikram and two guards.

Prince Ahren came at the scene and demanded the immediate execution of the two of us. As we were being taken away to the death chamber. Mom warned them that there were many more like us. I agreed with her but the Princes turned away.

**Sanjana POV**

"Please go and pack up everyone. Enough excitement, we are leaving to Indianna in the evening." said Queen Sitara.

Amrit pushed me on my wheelchair to my room and helped me pack while I stared out of the glass windows with tears in my eyes.

**Author's Note:**** Lydia had to have a sad demise. Sorry maker. Now what will happen to Sanjana? Who is Naina married to? Will Jai and Naina be able to convince Sanjana that they are husband and wife? Who will Vikram choose? **

**Girls left in the selection**

Piyali Malhotra- Jansi-18-Caste 3- Computer Engineering student- Clover

Aria Kylie McAllister-Gail- Caste 3- . student

Shivani Adelaide Jackson- Caste 6- StudenT

Cassandra Shells- Caste 4- Chef

Effie Danai- Caste 7- Farmer

Rochel Janet Rose- Caste 6- Secretary

Stella Adams- Caste 5-Theatre Actress

Amelie Mignonette Grace deWolfe- Caste 1- Princess of France


	26. Chapter 26: Arrival

**Shivani POV**

I was looking out of the window when I saw the royalty arrive. It had been a rather boring week at the palace with only Effie and Stella. We of course got to know about Allegra's exit and Lydia's execution. Amita had come back and married her love. She was now the Duchess of Indianna

**Ef and Stell, the royalty have arrived. **

"Hey, why is Piyali on the wheelchair and who are those new people." asked the ever inquisitive Stella.

"Miss, Sweta has called you all to the entrance to welcome the royalty." said a youg maid.

**Come let's go.**

I, Effie and Stella practically ran down the stairs we received such disapproving looks from Sweta.

**Effie POV**

The Royal family and the selected piled in through the big palace doors.

Queen Sitara was about to make an announcement.

"I hope you three enjoyed the week of calmness but am very sorry to disturb your calmness. I would like to introduce you to Amelia, Sanjana and Naina."

Piyali and two strange girls stepped forward. One of them was married.

"This is Sanjana. She is the Princess of Italy. She is going to be part of the selection."

She looked exactly like Piyali.

"This is Naina. Sanjana's sister and Jai's wife."

She looked very pretty.

"This is Amelia, Princess of France. She too is joining the selection."

She looked calm and gentle and very sweet.

**Stella POV**

We all went to our rooms after the arrival. On the way, Cassie told us about Piyali was now Sanjana and had lost her memory. How Jai was supposedly married to Naina etc.

I felt like the curtain near me had just ruffled. I looked but did not get time to investigate.

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Who was behind the curtain?


	27. Chapter 27: A New Man

**Sanjana POV**

The palace was just as it had been when I was last here. Radha and Sia were getting me ready for dinner when Naina came in.

_"Di..."_

**"Naina leave now."**

She left without a word. I knew she would go to her Jai and cry.

I wheeled myself out to the balcony. The maids had left promising to come back in half an hour after to take me to the dining hall. I was in the room of one of the selected called Piyali. She had been sent home apparently.

I heard someone crying. I looked down. In the balcony of the room in the corner was Naina and some man. She was standing a bit too close to the man. I thought it was Jai at first and was about to look away when I saw the face. It was not Jai. She was hugging him and he was holding her tightly.

_"Sanju..."_

**"Yes Prince Jai, may I know what you want?"**

_"I am supposed to take you down for dinner."_

**"It's okay. Send Radha up."**

Jai turned around and was leaving with a crestfallen face.

_"Oh and Jai, it is Princess Sanjana not Sanju."_

**Amelia POV**

Everyone was sitting quietly for dinner. I could see tears rolling down Naina's face, grief in Jai's eyes and hate in that of Princess Sanjana.

When everyone was done, we rose to go to our bedrooms when a maid came up to me and gave me a note.

_Dear Amelia,_

_Your presence is requested in the gardens at midnight for supper._

_Vikram._

Cassandra gave me a wide grin after reading the note over my shoulder.

"Get ready Mademoiselle." she said. "He loves red."

I rushed off to my room.

**Effie POV**

Sanjana had called me to her room to spend some time with the selected. She had called everyone but I was the only one who turned up.

After some time Sanjana fell asleep while talking. I was quietly leaving the room when I heard whispers. I know eavesdropping is bad but that is what I did.

"What can I do? I am sorry." said a female voice. I peeked out of the door. In the hallway, I saw Naina and a man standing. They then went in for a lip-lock. I looked away as I did not know what to do. I thought she was married to Jai then who was this?

**Author's Note: Who was it? Sorry for the late update. I was busy with my PJ fanfiction as well as exams.**


	28. Chapter 28: The Final Wedding

Stella POV

Finally, I have a chance to talk to the readers. Thanks a lot for keeping me as a side character till now.

Anyway, to get on with the story.

"Stell, I just saw Naina with another man." Effie flew in through my door. That girl simply does not know how to knock.

"So?"

"They were kissing. But it was not Jai."

"What?"

"Yup. By the way, Sanjana is like a mix of our Piyali and a snooty princess. She kept talking about a Vihaan."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know."

"Well, that is some gossip."

Cassandra POV

I was floating in the air. Prince Vikram had finally invited me for dinner.

"Hey, little sis. Where are you going?"

"Jan? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard that my little sister was going for a date in the garden. So I chose the best spot to watch her and ensure that the prince does not misbehave with her."

"Jaaaan."

"Now go quickly. My dear future brother-in-law seems to be looking for you."

I ran down the balcony into the garden. There standing next to Vikram was Sanjana. I hid behind the grove where a table and 2 chairs had been setup. Sanjana's arms were over Vikram's shoulder.

"Vikram, I missed you so much. I am so glad that Jai is finally out of the way. You do not know how difficult it was to make him go away. You know you were always my love."

"Sanju, what are you talking about?"

She glanced over her shoulder and there I saw Jai standing looking so grief stricken. I wiped the tears that had pooled in my eyes. I understood that this was all to hurt Jai. I believed he deserved it so I kept quiet.

Vikram just kept quiet while Sanjana leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Jai quickly walked away. As soon as he left, Sanjana removed her arms from Vikram.

"Cassie, thanks. I saw you, the moment you came but Jai was behind me." Sanjana called out with a smile.

"Viku Bhaiya I really think you should marry her. She has all the skills of a princess."

"But Sanju, what about you and the other girls?"

"Me, you really need not worry. I am not your girl. I never loved you that way. I just need to get Veer to accept me the way I am." She replied with a sad smile at her legs.

"About the other girls, well Rochelle, your future sister-in-law loves Ahren. The others too have prospective grooms."

"Ahren...No...Cassie you have to tell her. She can't marry him."

"Ahmm, Vikram Bhaiya, you did not propose."

He blushed and gave Sanjana a gentl push. She giggled and held out a box.

" Vihu, gave me this. He said that you would need it. Bhaiya, why are you not telling anyone Naina and Vihu are married? And why is everyone telling me that Veer and Nainu are married."

"They are?"

"You did not know?"

"No, Sanju. "

"Vihu and Naina married 3 years ago. Apparently you guys sent Vihu to Italy. There they fell in love and married."

"But Vihaan can't talk."

"Well, Naina could not walk then. By the way, Vihaan may be able to talk. My Jiju is a specialist. He has made many talk."

"Jiju?"

"Well, Piyali's Jiju."

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot that you were Piyali. By the way, how did you know about Vihaan and Naina?"

"Well, after Effie left my room thinking I slept. I was going downstairs to have some ice cream when I heard Naina apologising to someone. When I went there, I saw a man who was with her. She then kissed him and went to the room. When I stopped him and asked who he was. He wrote on a piece of paper that he was Vihaan, my brother-in-law."

"Well, Sanju you know I cannot become king right?"

"Yeah, we all know that."

"I did not know that?" I voiced my opinion.

"Well, Vikram is the son of the Sitara Aunt and Rana Uncle. When Uncle passed away Vikram was just a month old and Viren uncle was searching for a bride. Sitara was eligible as she was a princess and thus the King proposed and they married. But Sitara Aunt made uncle promise that Vikram would not be the King as royalty was not in his blood. Then two years, Vihaan and Jai were born after that Pia."

"Well, then who is the king?"

"Jai is. Since Vihaan is 10 minutes younger. As king he has to be able to produce a ..."

Sanjana realised why everyone was lying to her and she had tears in her eyes.

"Sanju..."Vikram extended his hand.

She pushed away his arm and wheeled off.

"Vikram, I think we can have the date later."

"Yes, Cassie. You go."

I ran towards Sanjana's room. I could see her bangles lying broken all the way.

"Sanju..baby..."

From inside a muffled voice came,

"Cass, please go to Vikram. I am fine. I just need time."

"Sanju, can I come in?"

"It is locked, Cass. You can't, so go."

I quietly walked away. Vikram was waiting in my room.

"How is she?"

"She wanted to be left alone."

"I told Jai. I also phoned her Jiju. Apparently Piyali had already taken Vihaan to her Jiju. He was shocked when he heard that Vihaan still did not talk."

"But how can she remember Piyali and her family."

"Maybe a distant memory."

"Maybe."

"Well now..."

Vikram went down on his knees. In his hand was a emerald ring.

"Lady Cassandra Shells, would you please be my wife?"

I paused for a few seconds. I could see fear passing through his eyes.

"Yes Vikram. Calm down."

Effie POV

We were all seated for breakfast. At the table, there were three empty spaces. Cassandra, Vikram and Sanjana. There was also a new addition. The young man I had seen with Naina.

"Hey, look there come Cass and Vikram." whispered Shivani.

I looked and there like love birds was Cassandra and Vikram coming down the stairs.

Pia was nudging Jai and the new guy. The new guy smiled but Jai just shifted.

"Everyone welcome to dinner and I would like to introduce you all to Princess Cassandra, my fian..."

"Your Highnesses, Princess Sanjana is not opening her door."

"What!" screamed King Viren." Call the guards."

Naina, Ahren and Jai were running towards the room. Cassandra was staring at Vikram with a horrified expression.

We all rushed outside the room. The two princes and the new guy broke the door. There lying on the bed was Sanjana sleeping.

"For this we made all the fuss?" asked Stella in a rather disgusted voice, earning herself a glare from the new guy.

Naina ran to her side and screamed loudly. There on the floor was a pool of blood and a blade. Sanjana had attempted suicide.

"Call the medics. Ask them to bring B+ from the blood bank. Selected please leave except for Cassandra. Ahren please guide them to their rooms." said the Queen.

Ahren hustled all of us out.

Naina POV

My sister had cut herself because of me. We were all standing outside the room and we could hear the medics inside.

"It's okay, sweetheart. She will be fine." I looked up on hearing a voice I had not heard in the last 8 years.

"Vihu?"

"Yeah. Di had taken me to her Jiju back when she was Piyali. I got my voice back. It is not your fault. She knew I was your husband and not Jai."

"But how?"

"She heard us fight that night."

Then I heard a sound that felt like someone was shouting.

"How could you tell her such lies. Just because she can't conceive you told her that Jai married Naina. I am so disappointed in you, Vikram."

I ran up to Vikram and held him by his neck.

"If my sister dies, I swear to you Prince Vikram Singh Rathore that I, Naina Vihaan Singh Rathore will kill you."

Cassandra, Vihaan and Pia were trying to pull me away.

"Vikram Bhai, I never expected this. I still want to marry Sanjana even if she can never have a child. She is my love."

"Your highnesses, Princess is out of danger. She is just tired now."

I and Jai rushed in. There lying on the bed was my weak and frail sister.

"Didi, how could you do this?"

"Sanju, you could have talked to me. I love you still. We will still marry don't worry."

"But Veer. You won't have a heir."

"We will adopt or I will abdicate the throne. Anything for you my love."

With that he slipped her wedding ring on to her hand and she gave him a weak smile.

Shivani POV

5 months later

We had all come back to the palace for Prince Vikram and Princess Cassandra's wedding. All the Elite and Selected were present.

"My love, shall we go to our seats." asked my husband, Guard William. He proposed to me after the selection and we had a small ceremony last month.

We were on a table with Allegra or should I say Juliet and Nick. We also had royalty Princess Rochelle and Prince Ahren were at our table too. They married three months back. Their obnoxious mother was boasting to everyone about her three daughters. Stella was travelling the world.

Rochelle POV

My little sister looked very pretty in the Indian attire. Prince Vikram too did look good. His sister and sister-in-laws were standing behind him while he sat waiting for Cass in front of the Holy fire. Sanjana can walk with a stick now. But doctors still did not think that they could have a child. Jai was looking into the paperwork for abdicating the throne.

"Hey Sweetie Pie. We could marry again Indian style."

"Shut up Air. And don't call me sweetie Pie."

They went through all the rituals. We were all waiting to be called for the photo taking session. Mama had already taken five and was still fighting with the photographer to take another.

Thud!

Everyone looked to see where the noise came from when Cassandra screamed " Sanjana Bhabhi has fainted. Call the doctors."

Jai carried her to their room while Vihaan and Naina followed. Vihaan signalled Vikram to stay and entertain the guest.

"Come Princess. Let's go see what happened to my sister."

I could see Eadlyn and Luke too heading that way. We got up and went to the hallway. There we saw Naina, Jai and Vihaan standing.

"Is she okay?"

"We don't know yet Eadlyn. The doctor sent us out."

"Don't worry Jai. She will be fine."

The door opened. The doctor came out.

"She is fine. Go in and meet her."

Vihaan POV

Sanjana was sitting on the bed with a wide grin.

"Sanju, Baby are you okay?"

"Jai, you are going to have to learn to share me with one more person."

"What! Are you telling me you like the doctor? Where is that woman? GAUR..."

"Calm down, Veer. I am saying that you won't have to abdicate."

Naina, Eadlyn and Rochelle ran up to the bed and screamed, "Really? Congrats Sanju."

"Abdicate the throne? What does that mean?"

"Arre Baba. You are going to become an Uncle, Vihaan and Jai, a father."

"Is she okay?" screamed a exasperate looking Cassandra and Vikram.

"What about the party?"

"We cancelled it. Sanju is more important."

"Well Cass. Looks like you are going to become an aunt soon. Looks like biology,"

"Really Sanju?"

"Yup, Bhabhi."

"I am so happy."


	29. Chapter 29: 7 years later

Seven Years Later

Eadlyn POV

Come on, Eric. Come Soph, Val and Chris. Time to go for Sanya and Sanaya's birthday.

"Mama, is Sanaya going to wear the red dress, I chose for her."

"Maybe, Soph. Now hold your brothers hands."

Sanjana POV

"Omisha, get your little sisters ready while I help your brother to tie his laces."

"Come here Rohan. Where is Naina? She always goes away."

"I am here, Didi."

"Look after your son. I have three girls you know."

Author POV

It has been seven years since the selection of Vikram.

Luke died in a car crash soon after Vikram's wedding and Eadlyn's childhood friend and a selected, Eric married her. They have three kids Sophia-4, Valentine and Christen-3.

Sanjana and Jai have three girls. Omisha, who is 6 and twins Sanya and Sana, who are 1.

Naina and Vihaan have 1 child, Rohan-3.

Cassandra and Vikram have 1 son, Alexander-2

Rochelle and Ahren-have 1 son Ahrelle-3 months


End file.
